The Environment Exchange Paradigm
by BadWolfz
Summary: What happens when Penny and Sheldon find a blue box in Sheldon's living room? And what happens when the Doctor and Rose are stuck in Pasadena with a bunch of nerds? Only one way to find out...
1. Pilot

**The Environment Exchange Paradigm**

_**This story takes place:**_

_**DW: Before doomsday**_

_**TBBT: Pre season 6**_

**_They take their own direction from there_**

**QUICK WORDS:**

Since I've had like 3 people asking me, "But Sheldon would recognise the Tardis?"

I don't get that. How would the Doctor be real AND in a television program? Now THAT would be unrealistic xD I don't think timelords star in television shows, or is it just me?

In this universe DW and TBBT are in fact REAL, and not a television program.

I hope you understand...

Oh, and I'm half British, so I'll be writing 'realise' 'colour' and so on. And crisps instead of chips.. ^^

* * *

**Pasadena, 2311 Los Robles, Laundry room**

"You're doing it again Penny." Sheldon's tone was as usual condescending and omniscient. Penny, being used to Sheldon and his ways simply looked at him with ever so much patience.

"What is it sweetie?"

Baffled Sheldon stared at her. "Can you not see it?" … "My socks Penny, you're folding them wrong. You need to use my folder to fold them to sufficiency."

Penny just looked up at him with tired, yet amused eyes. How could she have spent so much time with this crazy without getting infected? Not too long ago she'd been a normal stupid blond with normal stupid blond friends and her even stupider and more violent blond boyfriend. Simpler times they were. But being controlled and suppressed by Kurt was not a life she'd ever have again. And truth be told, she was glad to have found a new way of living, a way in which fun wasn't sex and gossip. Or not _just_ sex and gossip..

In the end Penny returned the socks to the damned whack-a-doodle whom they belonged to.

"Ya know they're just gonna get wrinkly when you wear 'em right?"

Sheldon merely stared derisively at her whilst slowly shaking his head. "I'm not even going to get into this with you." Irritated he quickly gathered his last laundry in his basket and began marching up to his apartment, 4A.

"Forgot something?" When he turned around she was widely smirking at him, holding his briefs.

"Penny, those are my.."

"Superman briefs, adorable!"

Penny's smile had grown even wider, and her comment had caused Sheldon's cheeks to burn. "Nobody touches my undergarments Penny," his voice was squeaky, clearly he was outside of his comfort zone.

Penny, ignoring this, continued. This was the most fun she'd had all day. "So not even _Amy_ gets to touch your briefs? Ooh I feel so special!" Her voice had become teasing as she rocked his superman briefs from side to side. "Penny!" He exclaimed, cheeks bright red.

"We should be up on the roof, there's a meteor shower tonight," he stood there and tilted awkwardly from side to side until he abruptly grabbed his underpants back and hurried upstairs. Penny sighed, but followed him eventually. She had to admit that she was in the mood for a good meteor shower.

**The Tardis**

"Give it up Rose! That dress is beyond repair." The Doctor suppressed a smirk. He'd been right when he'd said it the first time, but Rose had insisted on having it fixed. He had to admit, though, it was a nice dress.

"Doctor, I cannot go on like this! I reckon I'll be outta clothes by the week! S'that what you want?" her teasing tongue poked out through her teeth as she smiled. The Doctor grinned back at her. So Rose, she was.

"Oh don't nag me, we can go shopping anytime anywhere!" He said.

"You said that the last time! Remember with the tele-the tele..?"

"Telepraks, Rose, and it wasn't my fault! They practically hauled the Tardis to them with their telepathic teleport."

Rose snickered. "Telepraks and their telepathic teleport, yeah?" the teasing tongue was back. The Doctor got disoriented.

"What? Oh yes, Telepraks and their telepathic teleports. Mind you the telepraks ne-"

"Doctor.." Rose put on her best stern expression, but it quickly faded as the Doctor laughed.

The Doctor tickled the Tardis' controls, ready to give her directions.

"I liked that place with the uhmn.. The big jumpers that turned into parachutes when you fell, where was that?" She flicked her fingers trying to come up with the name of the planet with the biggest shopping center she'd ever seen and with epic frozen waves. Beautiful place that was.

"Women Wept."

"That's right! Ooh Doctor, can we go there?" She touched his arm eager to persuade him to go. Besides, it had been so romantic last time. Midnight on top of a frozen stormy sea, oh yeah definitely.

"That's a great idea!" The Doctor's face lit up, just like Rose's.

"Alons-y!"

**Pasadena, 2311 Los Robles, Rooftop**

"Ahh, This cosmic show makes even the most hardened astronomer gaze in awe at the thousands of streaking light strobes that pierce the night sky for an impressive celestial display." Raj took a sip of his beer. "It's chilly though," he added, looking around. Howard and Bernadette were getting cosy next to him, reminding him of how lonely he was.

But then again, he wasn't the only one alone tonight. Penny was alone. Leonard was alone. Amy was… what was Amy? She and Sheldon were 'together' although he couldn't deny viewing her as single. (Might as well since they weren't having coitus) Oh gosh he sounded just like Sheldon. _Sheldon_. He'd die single, of that he was sure.

"Watching a meteor shower on a clear, dark night is an unforgettable experience." Leonard chimed in. He sat between Raj and Amy, pondering the questions of the universe. Also, he'd like to know where Sheldon and Penny were. They always seemed to take their time doing laundry, but tonight a meteor shower was on, and he was certain Sheldon wouldn't want to miss that.

**Pasadena, 2311 Los Robles**

Penny sighed. Had she crossed the line? Oh, balls. She hated it when she did that. Always made her feel like the bitch of the group. Why couldn't she just be normal and _not_ screw up? She had broken Leonard's heart several times, broken Howard's nose, kind of slept with Raj and teased Sheldon with his underwear.

Way to go, Penny, _way to go!_ They had been nothing but kind to her, even though they had had ulterior motives. All except Sheldon of course. Despite Amy, Penny was pretty sure Sheldon had no deal. He was simply not into sex at all, weird as it may sound. Especially to Penny.

A quick flashback came to Penny's mind as she travelled up the stairs. The night she'd fallen in her bathtub. Lack of adhesive ducks, Sheldon's words exactly. Penny smiled even though it at the time had been irritating as hell. But her mind raised a point. He'd looked at her despite promising her he wouldn't. The hero always peeks, he'd said.

This is where her train of thought ended as she reached the door to 4A. She was most likely too late, Sheldon was probably already up on the roof with the others. But if she had a chance, she'd clear it out with him before everybody heard about the incident.. Was she over-thinking this? Not at all. In Nerd Ville things could escalate pretty quickly. If they hadn't already.

Oh _balls_.

**The Tardis**

"Uh, Doctor, I don't think we're in Women Wept," said Rose as she stepped outside the Tardis, looking at her surroundings.

They found themselves in a living room/kitchen with loads of geeky figures and posters everywhere.

"This is definitely earth," she turned to look at the Doctor. He looked just as confused as she felt.

"If you're gonna leave me, Doctor, I swear I'll-,"

"I won't leave you behind Rose, I wouldn't do that to you." The Doctor's gaze turned old as the universe and Rose was filled with reassurance that he wouldn't leave her behind.

They looked at each other and their serious expressions grew whimsical until they finally started laughing. Rose couldn't fathom that she of all people got to travel with this wonderful man. He was the best thing that had happened in her entire life. How could she ever show him this?

"Let's investigate our location," excitement flashed the Doctor's eyes like they did every time they went somewhere new.

"You lead the way, sailor. But if I had to guess I'd say we were on earth," she looked around, "approximately my time, right? Go on Doctor, tell me I'm wrong," tongue poking the back of her teeth.

"You're my Rose, how could you ever be wrong?" The Doctor beamed at his companion. "Besides, there's a calendar on that left wall," he pointed behind him.

"Saw that did ya?" Did he have eyes in the back of the neck? Jeez.

"Now that we've established year and.. planet, Doctor, d'you know _why_ we're here in somebody's living room?" Rose giggled when she remembered last time. "Are we back so you can get another smack from my mum?"

The Doctor smiled. 900 years and he'd never been smacked by somebody's mother. Well except for Jackie.

"Let's get outside these walls, see where in the world we're at," The Doctor took Rose's hand and together they discovered that they were in a block with many flats. They left the Tardis in the living room and went upstairs to get a good view of the city, assuming they were in one. Even though she couldn't be sure, Rose had a suspicion they were in America. She'd only been in the USA once, but apparently once was enough.

**Pasadena, Los Robles, 4A**

Sheldon was baffled. What on earth was this? A big blue police box was placed in the middle of the room. Had he gone completely insane? No, his mother had him tested. His eyes told him that, for a fact, a blue box had parked in his living room.

Had somebody been in his house, his _home_? The door hadn't been broken into, of that he was sure. But how then?

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon ran to his room. Relieved he found that nothing had been moved, hell, it didn't even seem like anyone had been in here. Thank god.

Now, who would break into a flat filled with collectable items and _not_ take anything? Hell, they hadn't even stolen his series-two-Battlestar-Galactica-mint-in-box-Starbu ck-figurine! They had simply left a big blue box claiming it was associated with the police. Hokum, Sheldon thought.

Anyhow, he still had one task before attending to the long awaited meteor shower. He had to investigate the mysterious box. Oh dear.

Attempting the first method that came to mind, Sheldon concluded that the door was locked. Darn.

Sheldon was on the verge of giving up when he remembered his experiments with 3D scanning last summer. He opened the storage room behind the couch and, oh yes, there it was! He just needed coordinates for the key. He studied the keyhole for a while, memorizing the shape with his eidetic memory.

He'd typed the numbers into the machine when Penny stumbled in, looking unsure of herself. Sheldon deliberately ignored her, focusing on the production of the key. She'd been holding his underwear. That was a strike. Nobody touches his underwear.

"Sheldon..? I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable when I teased ya back there. Can you forgi- holy _crap_, what _is_ that?" Penny's gaze had set on the blue box placed in the middle of the room. "Sheldon?" No answer. Realising not too long after that he was ignoring her, Penny went up to him and pinched his arm.

"Ouhh! What'd you do that for?!" Sheldon almost shouted, offensively.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, but I had to get your attention somehow! Look I know you're mad Sheldon, and I'm sorry, but right now I need to know what that blue box is!" Penny, once again, turned her attention to the old looking police box.

Sheldon shrugged. "I do not know Penny, but as I'm currently creating a key that will open the doors to it, I shall soon find out." This was adequate information for Penny, so she went straight to the other problem at hand.

"Are you mad at me?" Her voice was soft and unsure.

Sheldon barely looked at her. "You earned yourself a strike tonight, Penny." She sighed. Did she deserve it? She didn't know. With any other normal person it'd be no big deal, but with Sheldon? She really had no clue.

"Done!" He yelled suddenly, picking up the newly made key. His eyes were sparkling with the excitement he felt, all grudge against Penny forgotten.

"Let's see what's inside the mystery box!"


	2. Journey

**Pasadena, Los Robles, Rooftop**

A stroke of light rode across the night sky, lasting only a second. It was beautiful and breath-taking, yet Amy didn't appreciate it as much as she would've if Sheldon and Penny had been there. Worry clouded her fascination and had her looking nervously around the rooftop. Had something happened? Should she go downstairs and check if everything was okay? Something of great importance must've happened for Sheldon to be later for a meteor shower.

"Don't you find it odd that Sheldon hasn't shown up yet? He's usually the first to appear. And he's been talking about this meteor shower for at least a month." Amy shared her worries with the group although her eyes were secretly on Leonard. He might know what's up and down in this, she thought.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, they heard a faint giggling. They all turned their attention to the entrance of the rooftop, but when the door swung open and the pair behind the giggles came to sight, Amy stared into the eyes of two complete strangers.

"Ello," the girl said, obviously startled by the crowd. "What are you doing on the rooftop at night?" She asked. Amy detected a British accent, this girl was obviously not local.

"We are enjoying the wonders of the universe," Raj said trying to sound mysterious. With a beer in his hand he stared intensely and what he'd like to think was sexily at the blond girl. This made the blond girl giggle like she'd done moments before. She was gorgeous, Amy thought. Not much unlike Penny.

The guy who stood behind her puffed her side and pointed at the sky. She looked up and immediately her whole face lit up in a wide grin showing off all of her lovely teeth. "Oh that's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Yep definitely British.

"Who are you then?" A sweet looking guy with glasses asked from his spot between the Indian guy and one of the two girls. He seemed fairly shy.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," the Doctor said, sounding very jolly. "So where are we then? America?" He looked around, "Yeah definitely America." Seeing the question marks the group of people had become, he quickly added, "We're tourists.. With a bit of a hangover, moving on, where exactly in America are we?" He grabbed an apple out of his bigger-on-the-inside-pockets and began throwing it in the air and catching it again continuously. He was such a play boy, Rose thought.

"We're in Pasadena, Los Robles 2311 in America." A short blond girl sitting on the lap of one of the three guys said. She sounded sweet and chipper. "Doctor what?" she wanted to know.

"Just the Doctor. You simply call him the Doctor, it's weird I know." Rose said. The group didn't look like they understood, so she quickly changed the subject. "What're your names?" she asked.

**The Tardis**

Ironically Penny was the one who seemed to cope with the it's-bigger-on-the-inside part best. It probably had something to do with the fact that she could just accept the coolness of it whilst Sheldon, being the genius he was, needed a logical explanation.

"This must be an illusion." He stated. "nothing can be this big and that small at the same time, it's impossible."

"Don't you mean improbable?" Penny teased, remembering the last time she'd said impossible. "You can see that it's real, Sheldon, therefore it is not impossible but improbable."

Sheldon's temper calmed down as he remembered that. He enjoyed it when Penny remembered what he'd said. Made him feel like he was in fact, spreading wisdom. Also, Penny raised a valid point. He had seen it with his own eyes, no point denying it as he didn't suffer from sever hallucinations.

"There might be hope for you yet," he said with a smirk, entering the blue box once again. If he didn't understand it now he would make damned sure he would. Someday, he thought. Someday..

"Do you know what these buttons do?" Penny asked.

Silence. "So, let's find out?"

Penny understood the weirdness of this situation, seeing as she'd never before seen Sheldon speechless. But in a mysterious way she felt strengthened by his sudden lack of intelligent comebacks. It seemed she knew as much as him. Interesting, _very_ interesting..

Penny bounced up the stairs that lead to the heart of the room. A big machine was placed there with more buttons than Penny could count. Sheldon wouldn't move from his spot by the entrance or the exit, depending on how you look at it, so Penny took charge and pressed on one of the many buttons.

The machine roared. What the hell? The ground beneath them began to shake like a freaking earthquake.

"Crap on a cracker!" Penny shouted, feeling the panic begin to blaze inside.

"Penny, despite the situation before you, there is no need to swear!" Sheldon's voice was as usual all-knowing and arrogant. But Penny could clearly hear something else. Penny realised she wasn't the only one who feared the sudden turn of events. The ground was shaking for god's sake!

Trying to calm her nerves as well as Sheldon's, she pressed another button. And another. Oh there was a stick! She pulled it, panic increasing as the earthquake only enhanced itself. She felt like she was in a carrousel for a moment. But then it stopped. It all stopped. Like it had never been.

Several moments passed. No one spoke. Penny knew that Sheldon was outside his comfort zone, and when she looked into his confused and terrified eyes, she wished she could just turn back time to before all of this crap.

**Pasadena, Los Robles, Rooftop**

"D'ya see that?" The newcomer Rose pointed at the sky. If he didn't have Bernie, Howard was sure he'd 'hit dat thang'. But who was he kidding? He didn't have a shot. Besides, this new girl seemed rather attached to the new guy. The 'Doctor' as he called himself. Another arrogant jerk probably...

"Who lives in 4A?" Rose wanted to know. It was Leonard who answered.

"Me and this crazy dude Sheldon." He looked down at his watch. "Speaking of Sheldon, he should be here by now, I wonder what he's up to."

"Him and Penny," Amy chimed in. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, and Howard detected what seemed to be worry in their eyes.

"Excuse us!" The Doctor said, and in a matter of seconds they were gone. Now what the hell was that about?

"Where'd they go?" Amy asked. Apparently Howard wasn't the only one wondering.

"They probably went to have sex," Raj was smiling his drunken smile. He seriously needed a girl, Howard thought.

**Pasadena, Los Robles, 4A**

"No no no no no no no no no no NO!" The Doctor paced nervously back and forth where they'd parked the Tardis. It was gone.

"It's gonna be okay Doctor. You'll figure something out." Rose was worried out of her skull. Were they stuck here? For good? No, they couldn't be. The Tardis had disappeared before, and it had come back. It would do so again.

"How Rose!? How is this going to be okay?" The Doctor spit the words out, startling Rose.

"I'm sorry I-"

"No, I'm sorry Rose. I just got scared, it's not your fault." He held Rose, protecting her with his arms. "It's gonna be okay Rose, I'll fix this."

**(Later that Evening)**

When they had calmed down over the disappearance of the Tardis, they settled down in the little apartment, 4B. They had given the group a vague explanation of Penny and Sheldon leaving town and letting them stay in 4B. Luckily the Doctor could give them the psychic paper to 'prove' their agreement. The gang was very startled that their friends would take off without a goodbye of any sort, but they were very kind and welcoming.

Anyhow, the Doctor was fairly sure that Sheldon and Penny would return. He explained to Rose that he remembered his name. He was going to win a Nobel Prize in his future, so that meant he would return. That or change history. But maybe the question wasn't if he wanted to return. Maybe it was if he could. Even the Doctor had trouble flying the Tardis sometimes. He flew to Pasadena instead of Women Wept for example.

**(Next Morning)**

Rose woke up to the sound of humming. She looked at the time. 8.30. Did Time lords ever sleep? She slowly crawled out of bed. Everything felt so different. She wasn't used to waking up in another bed than her own. Looking herself in the mirror and seeing her ripped dress, she remembered. She had no clothes at all!

Rose looked in the closet of Penny's room. She had a nice collection, and it seemed to be in Rose's size. Penny was probably using Rose's clothes too. Rose quickly picked some trousers and a colourful hoodie, and went out to the kitchen/living room. The Doctor looked happy, humming and making breakfast.

"Scrambled eggs?" He asked with a grin. Rose saw it as a rhetorical question seeing as the Doctor had already set the eggs on the pan.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" She inquired. The Doctor turned around looking an ounce more serious.

"Weeeell, I thought no good in being all sullen. So!" He turned his attention to the eggs once again but continued talking. "Feel like a shopping trip, Madam Rose?" He looked over his shoulder at her. His good spirit was contagious.

"We might as well make the best of it!" Rose grinned at him. Those eggs did smell good.

**The Tardis**

"We need to get out of this box this _instant._" Sheldon's voice was shaking. He had never been this scared before. What powers did this box possess? Had it brought forth the earthquake? Impossible!

But when he stepped outside the box, the world he knew had changed. His living room had disappeared, and instead a surrounding of nature and jungle enveloped him. He looked around, he was on a giant tree. "Oh dear," were Sheldon's last words as he collapsed on the ground of tree.

"Sheldon I need you! Don't faint on me now!" Penny felt lost without her friend. What the hell was this place? They were in a giant tree for god's sakes! Did they travel in space? Or had they hit their heads during the earthquake?

Realising it was useless yelling at Sheldon, Penny thought she'd investigate the new environment. Definitely a jungle. The temperature was hot like in a sauna. Penny hurried her jumper off. Were they in Africa? Birds were peeping, insects chirping. Penny looked over the horizon. It seemed endless. And oh my god, was that..? No, it couldn't be!

The sky possessed 3 planets! They weren't even on earth! What the fuck!?

Also, they were in a _really_ big tree. Penny thought it approximately 100 meters high. They had parked on the end of a branch at the very top. A branch at least 4 meters thick.

That was when Penny saw it. There was a torch on the ground. That went beyond the technology of birds and insects didn't it? Were humans living in this tree? This was just too much.

"Who are you?" a soft male voice asked. Penny turned around. A man was standing before her. She was too stunned to talk. He was breath-taking. He wore a white cape like in one of those damned lord of the rings films. Yep that decided it. Penny was hallucinating. She had to be.

**(Some time after)**

Sheldon could smell the faint odour of the warm and moist air. Pure jungle cent. Slowly his memory reappeared and along with it, his consciousness. They were on top of a giant tree! He opened his eyes as soon as he recalled this. His sight was almost non-existent at first, but after a while shapes began to take form.

Leaves, lots of light green leaves. And a sky behind them. Sheldon's eyes grew large when he noticed the planets in the sky. "Jesus," he muttered, almost fainting again. The planetary map had changed. They were in another solar system!

"Sweeite, are you okay?" Penny, having heard his muttering, bent over him looking very worried. Sheldon was just about to answer her with a faint 'I'll live,' but when he saw a handsome tall man behind her he paused.

"Who is this?" Sheldon asked weakly. Penny looked behind her. "His name is Syris and he lives in this tree." Penny leaned in to Sheldon's ear.

"We travelled in space, Sheldon! That box is magic."

Sheldon wasn't sure how to respond, and he was still feeling woozy, so he simply spoke something on the lines of, "hmmmrpf.." and collapsed in Penny's arms.


	3. Bump on the road

**Pasadena **

"So Doctor, shopping eh?" Rose's smile reflected upon her usual cocky self. "Cos I reckon it's not just me. You only have one suit now Doctor. You'll need another one, am I right?" She was.

**(2 hours later) **

"So d'ya get anything good?" Rose took a sip from her slirpy, looking at the Doctor. They were sitting at a cafe after doing some shopping. Since they were probably going to stay here for a while, Rose had gone all in, buying new bras and nickers, all the works.

"Goodie-die-good!" He exclaimed, cheery as always. Rose loved his ever lasting optimism. It wasn't so bad being stuck here with him. Could be a lot worse.

"Weeeell, they didn't have my exact suit, weeell, they didn't have anything of the sort! But I made it work.."

This made Rose giggle. "What are you gonna wear then? Shirt and trousers?" The giggle became a laugh.

"What's wrong about that?" The Doctor looked slightly offended causing Rose to almost choke on her slirpy because of her hysterical laughter. He could be such a girl sometimes.

"Oh Doctor, there's nothing wrong about that! It'll suit you, believe me." Rose said, calming down a bit.

"Rose," he took her hand, all serious for a moment. Rose was almost expecting something romantic. "Do you think it makes me come off as more ginger..-y?"

Rose sighed heavily. "Yes, I definitely get a more ginger vibe from you," she said, mockingly.

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed, pulling in his hair to try to see it. He was completely mad.

*glass breaking* "Excuse me, sorry I.." A very clumsy waitress knelt down to pick up the mess she'd made. Rose felt sorry for her, remembering the days she'd worked as a shop girl and how stressful it could be. However, it worried her when she noticed the two small holes in the waitress's neck adjacent to each other. Reminded her of a vampire bite.

Rose looked concerned all of a sudden. What was wrong? The Doctor looked the direction her gaze was at, and immediately understood why she'd been worried. The clumsy waitress had bitemarks on her neck. It reminded the Doctor of a specific creature, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

As soon as the waitress finished cleaning up, she rushed out to the back. The Doctor once again turned his attention to Rose. She was smirking her lovely smirk. "Trouble?" She asked even though the Doctor had a hunch it was rhetorical.

"Yup," he answered anyway, popping the p.

**Sfyx**

Penny couldn't believe her own eyes. There was an actual civilization forming in this tree! And they weren't even on earth! Syris had been telling her about their history and such. A bit like a tour-guide, Penny thought. A hot one.

So anyway, Penny had learnt that they had in fact travelled in space. But not only space. Time as well! According to Syris the human race had abandoned earth long ago. Meaning they were in the human race's future! The people living in the tree, 'The Dradus' as Syris called them, were descendants of the crew of a spaceship that had crashed beneath the very tree they were standing on, thousands of years ago.

The spaceship's purpose had been to investigate the universe to find oil, which was a very coveted resource at the time. Instead it had ended up crashing on this planet. The Dradus had named it 'Sfyx'.

They were in a big room which consisted of a big branch, being the floor, and planks built around it making it a room.

Torches were all around lighting up the place. Its beauty was breath-taking. Penny found it unbearable that the world she knew had demolished this way of living.

Sheldon was fast asleep in the corner of the room on a bed with a texture of something moss-like. Penny and Syris were sitting on wooden chairs drinking tea and chatting about.. well, about everything. Penny had told him that she and Sheldon were from far away, granted how far away she hadn't said.

Somehow she figured it wouldn't be such a great idea. At least not until she figured it out for herself. Oh how she wished Sheldon would wake up!

**Pasadena**

Rose and the Doctor had laid low all day just hanging out in the cafe until the waitress got off from work. For nearly 6 hours they'd been sitting in the same spot. Actually it wasn't as hard as it seemed. Rose and the Doctor had been laughing for at least 3 of them. Rose found him very easy to be around. He was her beloved Doctor, and she was his Rose.

The waitress went home at about half past four, followed by Rose and the Doctor of course. They let her come home and settle down for about 15 minutes, then they knocked on her door.

When she opened the door, she looked exhausted. She'd washed her make-up off and changed into PJ's, almost like she was getting ready for bed. How come she was _that_ tired after what appeared to have been a normal days work? The time wasn't even 17.

"Hello!" The Doctor greeted merrily, ignoring her obvious exhaustion. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. We're here to inspect the health of the streets, weeeell... We're making a survey you see!" Without waiting for her reply, the Doctor stepped inside her house followed by Rose.

"So!" The Doctor started. "Let's have a look at you shall we?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, I'm really ti-"

"are you tired all the time or just today?" The Doctor's face had turned serious now, like a true doctor, Rose thought.

"I.. Just today." The girl seemed nervous, and it appeared she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"What's your name?" Rose enquired.

"Jenna," the girl said, "Jenna Hanning." The Doctor proceeded to checking her eyes, her pulse and so on.

"What is that mark on your neck? Has something bitten you?" The Doctor pretended he'd first noticed it now, acting all authoritarian.

Jenna tried to act as if it was a silly notion he'd had. "Of course no one's bitten me!" She claimed. The Doctor fished a pair of magnifying glasses out of his endless pockets and searched her neck more thoroughly.

"Your neck tells me another story." He looked her dead serious in the eyes. "If you need help, we're here. Don't be afraid, we can help."

This was when Jenna broke down. She began to cry and silently leaned in to the soft embrace of Rose.

"It's gonna be okay," Rose assured. "We are here to help. Tell us what happened, we'll protect you." Jenna hesitated for a moment. But when she looked into Rose's eyes and felt the kindness and veracity in them, she started speaking.

"She comes every night." Her voice was shaking more than she'd anticipated it would. Soundless tears swam down her cheeks, she didn't have to blink. It felt good to talk about it even though her senses got the best of her, what with the crying and shaking voice.

"Who comes every night? Who is she?" The man known as the Doctor asked. How could she ever explain these strangers who _she_ was? Words didn't justify the terror she exuded.

"She… Every night she approaches my room." Jenna swallowed, pulling herself together. "I-I lock the door and windows every night, I do, but.. Every single night she's there!" Gripping Rose even tighter she continued. "She bites me. Sucks my blood until I pass out. And then, when I wake up the next morning, I'm tired. I'm so tired." Pause. The Doctor gave her a napkin, she blew her nose on it.

"She looks exactly like an albino, you know white and red-eyed. She's thin like a skeleton and wearing black. She says if I tell anyone about her, she'll kill me."

"For how long has she been coming to your room?" The Doctor asked.

"I think it's been a month or so."

Rose shivered as her goose bumps made their way from head to toe. She looked at the Doctor. He looked serious, but not confused. Rose could tell he knew what they were dealing with. The Doctor made a sign for them to talk in private.

"Excuse us," Rose smiled kindly and sympathetically to Jenna. Poor thing.

"Doctor, what creature is this?"

"It's a Banshee," the Doctor said. He couldn't be serious. "At least that's their nickname," there we go. "Real name's.. Reagorn."

"So what is it doing on earth? I assume it's not local!"

"No 'course it's not. Listen Rose. We need to get that girl away from here. It won't be long before the Bansh-... The _Reagorn_ will start inserting venom in her system as it feeds."

Rose didn't understand. "Rose the venom will work like a spider's. In a matter of weeks she'll drink a lot more than just Jenna's _blood_. That's what Reagorns do."

"But Doctor, why did this Reagorn wait? And for a month? Why not just kill and devour her on one night?"

Rose hated herself for sounding so nonchalant and cold. But the question had to be answered for her to get a grasp on the situation. The Doctor looked sad, almost like he was scared of the horrid truth. "Because a Reagorn has more than one victim, Rose. She can't insert venom in all of them, she'd dry herself out. Besides, she needs to taste them first. Sometimes the blood contains certain substances the Reagorn finds repellent. She needs to know this before she devours her victim. It's horrible, I know! But think of her like a spider Rose. She's almost pure animal. Well, an intellectual animal.."

"So what's the plan then?"

The Doctor smiled despite the situation. "That's what I love about you Rose, never too scared to help!" He pulled her in for a quick embrace, but when he pulled away. "We're going to stay with her tonight and surprise the Reagorn." He said, grinning like a child. "No biggie!"

**Sfyx**

Sheldon awoke to a sleeping Penny by his side. Normally he'd bounce off of the bed and give her a strike for invading his personal space, but tonight he found himself in need of comfort. Everything around him was so unfamiliar and it scared him.

Sheldon got up from the bed he concluded was made of moss, and went 'outside' to look around. A civilization was living in this tree! All around him, Sheldon could see houses on top of branches whilst people were walking around, chatting like normal. But on another planet! Sheldon couldn't believe it. They had actually travelled in space. That meant that that box had powers beyond Sheldon's understanding. The feeling made him feel small and unimportant. A feeling he did not like at all.

"This planets' name is Sfyx," Penny said behind him. He turned around looking at her. She seemed so normal in this swirling world of entropy. Penny..

"And how do you know that?" Sheldon heard himself ask.

"Sweetie, we haven't only travelled in space. We have travelled in _time_ as well! Space and time Sheldon, isn't it amazing? And don't you dare faint on me again!" It took some time for it to sink in.

"How do you know this?" Sheldon's usual self inquired.

"A guy named Syris told me. He's been quite the guide."

Penny filled Sheldon in on everything she'd learnt, not letting a single detail out. Sheldon listened intently as the story unfolded. Penny had an undiscovered talent in story-telling.

When Sheldon had calmed down a bit, they went investigating. 'When one finds oneself in a strange surrounding, one can't trust anything else than one's own eyes,' Sheldon had said.

The place reminded Sheldon of the film Avatar even though the lighting was more yellow than blue. But it was strange and unfamiliar, and Sheldon felt his heart sting with homesickness.

"I wanna go home, Penny." Sheldon sounded just like a child.

"And we will, Sweetie. We just need to reach the box. It got us here, it'll get us back." After Penny had said this, she hugged Sheldon. At first he did nothing, because he was too shocked. But when the sweet scent of vanilla hit his nostrils reminding him of home, he hugged her back. She reminded him of everything he missed.

"Come on, let's find the box and get us home. Everything's gonna be okay," Penny's voice was soft.

"Yeah," he heard himself mumble. Everything was going to be okay.

As it turned out, finding the police box was harder than Penny and Sheldon thought. They had been searching for what seemed like an eternity.

"This is useless, Sheldon. We might as well try tomorrow when it's light out." Penny was too tired to keep on looking.

"Penny." Sheldon started in his normal derisive tone. "You keep forgetting we're not on earth. The sun could come up in an hour as well as one _hundred_ hours, depending on the planet's spin around itself."

Penny sighed. "Well, then let's get some sleep and wake up when we've gotten our REM sleep."

Sheldon, thinking about this, agreed. "Yes, that's a good idea." He agreed, finally.

Penny's stomach interrupted them by rumbling. "I need something to eat first," she added, pulling Sheldon's sleeve towards the sound of people, and hopefully, restaurants.


	4. Showdown

**Pasadena**

"This is some good soup!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yup," the Doctor answered, popping the P. They were sipping soup since it was dinner time, and they needed to kill time.

"How can you be so calm?" Jenna didn't understand. "You act as if this is everyday stuff!"

"Well, we're pretty used to dealing with abnormal stuff." Rose started. The Doctor found it adorable when Rose tried to talk about space. "And the Doctor has dealt with this specific creature before. If anyone can help, it's him." This seemed to somewhat calm Jenna down even though that was pretty much impossible.

**(Later that evening)**

Jenna had just fallen asleep when the cool air forced her awake. She was here. Jenna opened her eyes, and even though she knew the white woman would be there, it terrified her when she was proven right. The white woman was standing by the entrance of the room, blocking any route of escape. She walked elegantly towards Jenna's bed like she'd done every evening. Her red eyes glistened with desire. "Time to feed," she whispered.

"Not so fast!" The Doctor shouted as he and Rose barged out of Jenna's closet, holding a clothes hanger as weapon. "Reagorn!"

Startled by the Doctor's knowledge of her species, the Reagorn hesitated.

Every second was filled with suspense. The Reagorn stared at the two strangers until finally settling her gaze upon the Doctor. She looked like a white, old and very fragile woman although her eyes glistened with hate. Those red eyes made Rose look away. She couldn't meet the gaze of the Banshee.

"Are you scared, little child?" The creature asked, suddenly very aware of Rose's every move. She sniffed the air. "Ohh…" Her words sounded hoarse like she'd been screaming. "You're afraid of me." Rose looked into the red eyes of the woman. She was horrified. Could the Banshee smell her fear?

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor placed himself between the Banshee and Rose, creating a false feeling of safety. "All I want to know is what you're doing here." He stared the Reagorn with big serious eyes.

"I might ask you the same question." The Reagorn stated, voice naive, even when her eyes told another story.

"I'm a timelord."

She gasped.

"And I'm stuck on earth. But not for long. I can get you out of here if only you cooperate with me."

This made the Reagorn laugh a hoarse hateful sound. "I came here because my world wasn't enough. I need more than our pets for food. I needed this," her arms flew around motioning the air around her. "Why would I ever return to that _hellhole_?"

The Reagorn's eyes once again set on Rose, making her feel completely naked. She couldn't move.

"This isn't over." The Red eyes snarled. Then, before anybody could stop her, she jumped out of the closed window, shattering the glass with a smash. And gone she was, leaving her last words roaming in Rose's head.

_'This isn't over.'_

**Sfyx **

Despite Sheldon's best efforts, Sheldon and Penny were sitting at a beautiful wooden table surrounded by torches casting cosy yellow lights, drinking some sort of 'special tea' and eating the 'soup of the day,' vegetable soup. He hated eating at new restaurants. Times hadn't changed that much.

It was actually rather good, Penny thought. "See? I told you it wouldn't kill ya to try something new! They aren't gonna poison us Sheldon!" Penny said and giggled, even though she didn't know why. Somehow the feeling of sitting in a restaurant on a giant tree god knows how many years into their future really made her feel. It was just too wild to fathom.

"One can never be too sure." Sheldon wouldn't let go. But then he smiled his rare adorable grin. "Does taste good though," he drank some more tea. Penny giggled again. This was wonderful!

"Sheldon, sometimes I forget that you're this robot man." She sipped her soup. "M-m-mmhhh!" Ohh, it was some good soup.

"Tastes like something outta this world, doesn't it?" Sheldon asked, amusement glittering in his eyes. They looked at each other in silence for a moment.

Then they both laughed. Sheldon didn't even laugh his usual breathy laugh, no, his laugh was something she'd never heard before. It sounded genuine.

"Greetings Penny," someone said behind her. Penny turned around. It was Syris, the man who'd shown her around. "Hello Syris, have a seat!" She exclaimed. Syris sat down next to Penny.

The newcomers were very interesting. Their way of talking, how they dressed, even their looks. Syris had never before seen blue-eyed people. Remarkable. He needed to know them better. Especially the girl.

As the evening went along Syris grew more and more tired of the bloke, as he seemed paranoid and insufferable. Couldn't he just leave him and Penny alone? He wanted to be alone with her. Needed to be.

"Penny, the box you describe, I think I know where it is." Penny seemed excited by Syris' words. "If you follow me, I'll lead the way."

Syris got up shortly before they did. The guy couldn't come with them! "No, you need to stay here in case somebody takes our table. We'll be right back, don't worry," he said to the guy. Syris had always thought himself good at lying.

The guy gave Penny a worried look. It was hard to tell what was going on inside his head, but the reassuring look he received seemed to calm him down. Syris guided Penny out of the restaurant and into the darkness of the night.

It had been 29 seconds and Sheldon was already regretting letting Penny go with this 'Syris' guy. Even the name sounded dubious. But he also knew Penny hated it when he mingled in her business. So what should Sheldon do? It seemed weird to be sitting here just doing nothing. 'Hold the table,' what a joke! Penny deserved so much better than Syris. He reminded Sheldon of a snake. Why couldn't he have come with them? They _had_ finished their food, they didn't need the table anymore!

So after 5 minutes and 2 seconds, Sheldon finally decided to join them, and make sure everything he'd worried about was nothing more than notions.

**Pasadena 4B**

The Doctor, Rose and Jenna had gone back to 4B to access the situation. They needed some kind of plan. Every day meant more victims. More deaths. The Reagorn had to be stopped.

"We're not really making a survey. We just said that because we needed to know what was going on. We saw your biting-marks at the cafe. We deal with foreign threats, that's what we do. When we said we wanted to help, we meant it," the Doctor said. Rose nodded to this reassuringly.

**(Even later that evening)**

The time was exactly 2 in the morning in 4B. The three filled their bellies with energy drinks as they discussed what to do. The Doctor had told them about the Reagorns as a species, of course after Jenna had fathomed the idea of there being extraterrestrial species. They lived on a planet called Ulam and feeded upon their pets, named Releys. Apparently this Reagorn had gone rogue and found its way to earth, god knows how. But she was feeding off of people, devouring them.

"Does she die like humans? 'Cos if she does, we can just like, shoot her, right?" Jenna sounded unsure of herself, naturally this conversation wasn't one she'd had before.

"No, a Reagorn is far tougher than any human. They like to cheat other species like us, by appearing weak and easy to kill when in fact, they're not."

"Okay Doctor, what do you suggest we do then?" Rose was getting impatient. She was scared that the Reagorn would be back soon.

"The Reagorn's skin isn't like ours. It's like a shell which is almost impossible to break through. We need to get her behind her shell, easiest way in is her mouth, and only time she swallows anything is when she's drinking blood." The Doctor caught his breath for a moment. "Sepsis, we need to get her to drink from someone with pathogenic organisms in their bloodstream."

When he saw the question-marks on their faces, especially Jenna's, he explained. "We need to make her drink from someone with blood poisoning. Then we can kill her, when her shell is weak because she's weak from the blood." They nodded silently for a while.

"How do we make her drink from somebody with blood poisoning?" Jenna asked finally.

"There lays the problem." The Doctor said. One thing was damned sure. He wasn't going to let the Banshee get any of them. Especially not Rose.

"I could get blood poisoning!" Rose interjected.

"No." The Doctor simply said. "That's not an option."

"But, I c-,"

"NO."

Silence. The Doctor looked Rose square in the eyes. No way in hell he was letting her acquire sepsis.

"We could follow her to one of her victims who are.." Jenna paused, finding the right words. "Who don't have a chance to survive. And inject them with blood poisoning." The Doctor thought about this for a moment but refused.

"It's a lot harder to 'follow' a Reagorn than you make it sound like. We wouldn't have a chance."

"How about going to the hospital and finding a blood poisoned victim?!" Jenna was desperate. She needed this woman out of her life. She couldn't keep living in fear. The girl, Rose, was the first to speak.

"I don't like it. I mean, finding a random victim. We're here to help the humans, not give them to the perpetrator. Knowing the Doctor I know he'd rather save the Reagorn, but since she declined, we're gonna have to kill her, but not at the expense of a human."

She looked at the Doctor for reassurance and he gave it to her.

Bloody humanists, Jenna thought. They'd _never_ figure this out!

**Sfyx **

"It should be right over here." Syris pointed someplace in the dark leading even further away from the restaurant. Penny wasn't sure if she recognised the place, but she didn't have the eidetic memory Sheldon had, so how would she know if this was the path to the box? Besides, why would Syris lie?

"This doesn't look like the place we left it," Penny said. Hearing her words, Syris stopped and turned around to face her.

"I know, but I got us away from that annoyance you call a friend." His words were seducing, but Penny didn't fall for it. She felt defensive, angry even.

"Sheldon isn't an annoyance!" She heard herself say, temper in her voice. Thinking about Sheldon, Penny found herself wanting more than anything to be back at the restaurant with Sheldon. How could she have taken off like that? And she'd been having a surprisingly good time with him.

"You're so beautiful.." Syris came closer, lowering his lips to hers. She pulled back.

"I want to get back to my friend." She explained beginning to walk back. Syris grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her back close to him.

"Let go of me!" Penny struggled to get loose of his grip. She did. "Jerk!" She screamed, starting to leave. But she didn't get far. Syris pushed her in the back, causing her to land hardly on the cold tree-bark.

"You'll be my first blond." Syris grinned as he lowered himself on top of her. Penny could feel him hard against her leg. Realising the seriousness of the situation made Penny's pain from the fall disappear, whilst fear and anger replaced it. She could get raped!

"Disgusting prick!" Penny screamed on the top of her lungs. Syris moved his hand up her thigh. This was when it really snapped inside of her. Penny's instincts set in.

She spit Syris in the face so he would wipe his face with his hand rather than rubbing her thigh. Whilst he was doing that he was also unprotected down there, an opportunity Penny didn't miss. She kneed him hard as she could in the crotch. As his reflexes set in and he started going all 'oooooohhhwwwww' and bending over and such (like guys do when they've been hit their special place,) Penny tore herself away from under him.

Once she was standing up, she started kicking him and going 'Nebraska on his ass'. Nobody could mess with Penny!

"What on earth?!"

Penny turned her head so fast it made her head spin. Sheldon was standing before her looking confused to say the least.

"Penny, why are you-," Sheldon's expression grew soft as he saw Penny's face. "What happened?" Penny didn't know how to answer him. She didn't even know where to begin! So instead, not by choice, she broke down.

Sheldon was by her side instantly. He looked very worried. Penny loved the fact that he'd found her beating a guy up, and still he seemed to understand that _she_ was the victim. She needed him to understand, and he did. What would she do without him?

"Let's get out of here before he regains consciousness." Sheldon began walking away like nothing had happened. Penny followed him.

Whack-a-doodle.


	5. Blood and confusion

**Pasadena**

Jenna yawned tiredly. "I wanna go to bed," she said. Energy drinks were no use, Jenna needed to sleep.

"Ok, well are you alright on the couch?" The Doctor asked. Jenna nodded tiredly. "Rose and I will take the bed then." The Doctor grinned, a bit too obviously. "Of to bed!"

Rose was oddly excited over sharing a bed with the Doctor. So what? Who wasn't secretly in love with the Doctor? Rose knew nothing would ever come of it. She was fine with just being his companion. She was in it for the adventures. And to make sure he'd never be alone...

"So, which side d'ya fancy?" Rose sounded cocky as ever. The Doctor glanced at the bed.

"Dunno, I'll let you decide!" He grinned again.

"I reckon you'll take the left side then, yeah?" She beamed at him.

"Just what I was thinking!" He chimed in.

"So, do we have a plan?" Rose asked as she lay beside the Doctor, shoulders touching. The Doctor turned his head and looked her.

"I haven't a clue!" They looked at each other for a while. Then they burst out laughing like they had so many times before.

"I still think I could-," the Doctor didn't let her finish.

He put a finger, gently, on top of her mouth, which shut her up immediately. Her heart beat faster to the point where she was sure that the Doctor could _feel_ it.

"I'm not letting you risk your life. If anyone does that, it's me."

"Doctor you can't!" Rose protested. The Doctor looked at the ceiling.

"I don't want to, but if we don't find another solution, and fast, I'll have no choice."

Rose went silent. He couldn't. They _had_ to find a safe choice. That's when the Doctor started caressing her face with his hand. She looked him in the eyes, almost certain this meant something. The Doctor met her eyes lovingly. "Don't worry Rose, we'll figure something out. You and I, the perfect team?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Then something abruptly changed in the Doctor's expression and he removed his hand from her cheek. "Time for bed then!" He sounded chipper like always, like nothing had almost _just_ happened.

Rose felt a sting of hurt. God she was silly sometimes. Had she thought he'd kiss her? Of course he wouldn't. But he'd given her that look… _No_. She couldn't even go there in her thoughts. She'd drive herself crazy.

The Doctor dreamt of cookies, oddly enough. He'd had his share of weird dreams of course, but this was the weirdest he'd had in at _least_ a year.

He was a little boy on Gallifrey. His mother had made hash cookies, but he wasn't allowed any. In the dream it had seemed like the most natural and fantastic thing in the world, these hash cookies. But his mother didn't allow him any. And they had smelled _so_ good!

She'd looked like a big blue chicken with a golden gallifreyan robe, but that had also seemed normal in the dream. In dream-world the weirdest things could seem perfectly normal. When he found out that his mother had fed the cookies to the hens instead, he freaked out.

Next thing he knew, he was in a prison of some kind. It had graffiti on all of the walls, and it didn't seem to be guarded. Nevertheless, the Doctor couldn't get out. He picked up a bucket of paint and started writing the same words over and over again, without knowing why. _Bad wolf_.

Then he was a little boy again, painting the same words again, but on the Tardis. Then he fell into a pit of darkness.

And at some point in that darkness he woke up. But all of this was forgotten when he saw the shattered window.

Rose was _gone_.

**Sfyx**

Sheldon felt stiff all over. They'd been walking for what seemed like an eternity. No blue box. It couldn't've just vanished! That would be illogical and Sheldon could only bare so much irrationality. They had to find the box and get home. That was all he could think of. Well that and his guilty stomach.

He'd let Penny leave with that creep. He should've insisted on coming with them, he should have done something. Anything! Thank god Penny could protect herself. If something had happened to her Sheldon would never forgive himself. Plus, Penny was his ride. Car or mystery box, Sheldon didn't drive.

"I see it! It's over there!" Penny exclaimed, spirits understandably lower than usual. She startled Sheldon. She hadn't said one word since he'd found her kicking the be-jesus outta Syris. Sheldon had thought about saying something, but it seemed it would only make it worse.

"I see it," he agreed, following Penny, who'd begun moving rather quickly. In 2 minutes they'd reached it. Penny pressed the doors. Locked!

"Sheldon, please tell me you have the key!" He went through his two pockets, thankfully finding the key in the first. He gave it to Penny who, quick as she could, unlocked the doors and went inside.

Penny giggled whilst she swirled in circles around herself. Sheldon smiled as well. Finally home-_ish_.

"We made it!" She yelled, giggling some more. "Let's go home!" She hugged Sheldon. He didn't quite know how to react, but at least she couldn't see his surprised facial expression.

Then he hugged her back. She needed comfort right now and since a hot beverage wasn't around, human contact would have to suffice.

"So, how'd I get this thing to work last time?" Penny said when she pulled away. Sheldon needed a moment to catch up, even though he didn't know why.

"Uhm.. You pressed a bunch of buttons and then that," Sheldon made a gesture to the stick hanging out from the giant machine.

"But you have an eidetic memory! How can you not remember!?"

"I was experiencing an earthquake at the time, Penny! How observant do you expect me to _be_ during a temblor?!"

A minute passed. Nobody was angry, they were just confused and scared. Penny seemed unsure.

"What if we end up some other place? One that isn't home." Sheldon didn't know how to answer. How should he know?

"Then we'll be someplace else than home." He went with explaining it like he usually did when he didn't know how to answer. Answer the obvious.

Penny was numb. Numb and tired. So goddamn tired!

"I need to sleep before I travel in time back to Pasadena." Seeing Sheldon's inpatient stare she continued. "It may help me focus the destination if, uhm, the driver has had her REM-sleep." Somehow this seemed to make sense to Sheldon so after a while of thinking he simply nodded.

"But how do you expect to sleep?" His hands flew out at the room. "This place has no beds whatsoever."

Looking around Penny realized that he raised a point. How come she hadn't noticed that before? She hated it when Sheldon was right.

"What about the stairs? They must lead to somewhere." She'd begun walking up the stairs, exploring what they lead to. Oh my god! This place was huge! The stairwell became a hallway leading someplace unknown and with doors on both sides. Penny went in the first room on the right. It seemed like a normal living room with sofa, pictures and a bookshelf. Looking around Penny realised she'd been mistaken again. The Pictures on the walls were of planets and weird looking animals with clothes on. Aliens?

This was too much! Penny sat down on the sofa. It was made of some fabric she'd never encountered before, but it was _so _soft! She laid down, looking up. The ceiling was one big picture of the universe. Wait! That rock moved! Penny's eyes widened as she realised that this was actually a _live_ picture. Penny got up.

Definitely not a normal living room.

**Pasadena**

Jenna was still sleeping when the Doctor stormed out into the living room.

"Have you seen Rose?" The Doctor knew she hadn't and he knew it was futile to ask. But his mind wouldn't let it be true. Rose had been abducted by the Reagorn.

Jenna practically bounced off the couch. "Don't ever wake me like that!" she yelled. But the Doctor didn't care. He was a million miles away.

He would go to the hospital and acquire blood poisoning, find out where the Reagorn lived and then kill it. Without the Tardis. Easy peasy.

"Where are you going?" Jenna had asked rather annoyed as he was about to exit the apartment.

"I'm going to inject myself with blood poisoning. See ya." He didn't care if she thought he was insane, Rose could get bitten at any moment.

**Hospital**

"How may I help you sir?" A red headed lady asked from her seat behind the counter.

"Uhh.. Yes right, my father has blood poisoning and I'm here to visit him.. His name is John." The Doctor hoped they had a John with blood poisoning.

"John what?" Shit.

"He always lies about his last name you know.. He could be called anything in your computers, d'you know where I can find him?"

"Sir, I need a full name if I'm going to find him." She seemed annoyed. "Can you come back later when you've figured out your father's name?" She said the last words as if he was an idiot. Maybe he was.

"Right." He said, walking away.

**(Some minutes and a plan later)**

"Have we met before?" A guy in a white coat asked.

"No we haven't, I'm new here, practicing to be a doctor."

The man smiled. "Always good to see a new face around here."

The Doctor returned his smile. "Now, do you know where they keep the samples for blood poisoning? I've been told to get it but without sufficient instructions as to where you keep it!" He laughed as if nothing weird was going on, praying that the other doctor bought it.

He didn't like calling others doctor even in his _thoughts_, so the Doctor looked at the other doctor's name tag. Bent Renelts.

Bent laughed. "That's so typical, you're with Katharine right?" he laughed some more. "The sample-department is on the 3rd floor. You'll find a blood poisoning sticker on one of the closets. They should be in there. Oh and say hi to Katharine for me." Bent walked away, chuckling to himself.

"Will do!" The Doctor said on his way to the elevator.

The blood samples were very easy to find. It wasn't long before the Doctor had chosen his poison. He'd be injecting himself with blood from a John Smith, ironically. He found a needle in a drawer, filled it with the blood of 'John smith' and injected himself with it.

It felt funny. Like he had become intoxicated instantly. At one point he started giggling like crazy but got interrupted as shooting pain spread through his body. The Doctor had no idea how this would work on him. It usually didn't spread this quickly with humans. Well go figure, he had two hearts! He fell to the floor.

Then the pain went away. He didn't know how long he'd been on the floor. It didn't feel like long. Had the blood poisoning evaporated? Only one way to find out. The Doctor, a living weapon. Who'd have thought it?

**Reagorn's Layer**

Rose felt dizzy. Where was she? This place didn't smell like Penny's bedroom. She opened her eyes. _Shit_ was all her thoughts could verbalize even though subconsciously, she was thinking a lot more. Where was she? And _why_?

Rose was in a white room. It looked like a hospital room. The lights were off, but the faint sun from outside the window revealed three white beds, all with 'patients' in them. Rose thought they looked _dead_. Especially the one she could see the best. His chest barely rose and his face was ashen.

This was the point in which Rose realised she was tied up. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

"Doctor..." Rose mumbled.

This made the previously thought of as dead man, move. His head swayed weakly to the side, leaving his neck _and his bite marks,_ free. Rose knew where she was. The Reagorn's _layer_.

"Can you hear me?" Rose tried asking. The man didn't respond, but the woman in the bed adjacent to his, did.

"Hello?" The woman sounded disoriented and weak. Regaining her senses the woman spoke again. "My stomach feels like it's melting!" She began to sob. Rose had no idea what to do.

"H-hold on." Her voice was shaky, but she sounded determined. "Can you stand?" she asked. The woman rose from her bed in a wobbly manner. "Not well!"

Despite the woman's condition she managed to untie Rose. Quite impressive, Rose thought.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Jasmine." The woman answered. "Please save me. Every night she came to my room, but now she's _taken_ me." So this was the next stage. Rose didn't know what to say. Could she promise Jasmine she'd live? Rose didn't know. The only thing she knew was that she would get out of here and find the Doctor.

She prayed he hadn't done anything stupid.


	6. Exit Stragedy

**The Tardis**

Penny had been wandering around in the magnificent spaceship for at least an hour. It was just _so_ hard to go to sleep when room upon room appeared! And with furniture, pictures and _things_ beyond her imagination! Penny felt it as if every room she entered, she learnt something new. Amazing.

"Penny, you need sleep." Sheldon sounded soft. Penny turned around and looked at him. He looked tired as well, and his chin was filled with… what was that? Penny's eyes widened in surprise when she realised. He hadn't shaved so this was the light stubble.

Huh, Penny thought. If he lost that geeky purple shirt he'd look kinda hot! Penny started giggling hysterically. She was going mad, definitely.

"Penny what's so funny?" She couldn't answer him. 'I'm sorry, you just looked really hot there.'

Trying to pull herself together, she said, "I'm really tired and I might be going crazy."

Sheldon looked at her like he was trying to solve an equation. But then his stare gained softness like before. Penny felt naked, like he could see her thoughts or something.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you know what I'm thinking!"

Sheldon didn't understand. But then again, this might be her time of the month. Yes, that must be it. So he mustn't upset her. Gentle Sheldon.. Gentle, he thought.

"Penny, while you've been wandering around, I've found you a room. It seems to match your own room pretty well. Let me show you." Penny followed him.

"Sheldon this is great!" She squeaked as she entered the said room. Out of excitement she once again gave him a hug. This madness had to stop, Sheldon thought.

"Goodnight Penny," Sheldon said as he made way to the exit of the room.

"Wait, Sheldon!" Penny called. Sheldon turned around and looked slightly irritated at Penny.

"Sing soft kitty to me," Penny sounded so innocent Sheldon found it hard to refuse. Thank god Syris hadn't gotten to her. It broke his heart to think about, even though if asked, he'd never admit it.

"Soft kitty is for when you're sick, you're not sick." Sheldon knew he'd bend to her will eventually, but he felt it was standard procedure to deny singing it at first. Now Penny had to say the second line. But she didn't. Sheldon felt the silence grow. Was she supposed to say, 'Almost getting raped and sleep deprived is a kind of sick'? No, what was he thinking.

"S-sorry," he mumbled. He awkwardly stepped towards her bed, sitting down next to her.

"_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr_."

Sheldon looked down at Penny. Her eyes were closed, she looked so peaceful. It surprised Sheldon that he felt oddly protective of her.

**Pasadena**

Turned out they actually _were_ in a hospital! Pretty sick choice for a spider's nest, Rose thought. She had wheeled all three victims out of the room and into normal hospital rooms, hoping the Reagorn wouldn't find them and that a nurse would. Now she just had to find the Doctor.

On her way out of the hospital she caught herself in a mirror. Should she check if she'd been bitten? Might give her a clue as to how long it had been. She removed all hair from her neck. Phew! No bite marks!

**Pasadena 4B**

Jenna felt kind of awkward being alone in someone else's apartment. Should she leave? No, the Doctor said she had to stay away from both work and home. And then he just left her here? Jenna couldn't fathom what Rose saw in him.

Jenna had poured herself a bowl of cereal and had _just_ switched on the telly when Rose came storming in. Wasn't she supposed to be missing? Confusion!

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose quickly went in and out of every room in the apartment looking for her friend.

"He said he'd inject himself with blood poisoning. He left like," Jenna looked at her watch, "an hour ago," she finished.

Rose seemed frustrated. Both her hands were placed on her head, as she tried to think. But then her expression grew angry.

"And you let him go? Are you _crazy_?!" And then she left without Jenna having time to say anything, just like the Doctor had.

**Hospital**

Rose felt dumb for not anticipating the Doctor's reaction. She could have saved some time. But done was done. She looked at the map of the hospital on one of the walls. 'Blood department,' 3rd floor. Rose hurried to the lift.

"Doctor?" Rose was looking down at him with obvious worry in her eyes.

"Rose!" The Doctor said with a hearty chuckle. "Are you okay?"

He smiled. "Of course I am, although I think I have blood poisoning." Rose hit him on the shoulder. "Ouuu, what was that for?" The Doctor sounded like he always did when he didn't understand. Like an 8 year old girl.

"I told ya we'd find another way! What have you done?" Rose was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Rose, I've been thinking and.." He hiccuped, "It shouldn't be life threatening to me, 'cos I'm immune to certain things that you aren't. Bloody humans!" The Doctor started giggling like crazy hiccuping every other second. "Get it? Blood poisoning, bloody humans..." He was just too cute to be angry at. And a bad joker! Still, Rose was so relieved that she joined in on the Doctor's laughter.

**The Tardis**

Penny awoke in a different bed than she was used to. She didn't remember what had happened, but she quickly regained her memory. _Balls_. Couldn't it just have been a dream? Penny looked around at the room she'd slept in. It was definitely a girl's room. It seemed to be her time period compared to the other rooms. It consisted of the bed in the middle of the room with a table on the side, a desk with a chair, and a big closet. Kind of messy. Penny liked it.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Penny nearly fell out of the bed. "Jesus Sheldon! Don't scare me like that!" He was standing by the entrance, looking rather smug. "Penny, I merely came to inform you that I've made breakfast. You'd be surprised of how much food this box stores." He left the room.

Penny got out of bed. She looked herself in the mirror expecting the worst. Not too bad actually. But she needed new clothes. You can only expect how much one sweats when one is almost raped. Penny shook at the thought.

"So what's the menu?" Penny asked cockily as she entered the 'kitchen'. She had chosen a pair of jeans and a cute top out of the closet. Sheldon had also changed his attire. Penny couldn't believe her eyes! He was wearing jeans and a single top. No geeky shirt or _anything_. Penny had to look at him twice. Stubbly and not-geeky-dressed Sheldon was… Well, not _unattractive_.

Sheldon gave her a plate with French toast while he had a bowl of oat meal.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They began to eat. "So have you figured out how we did it? I mean.. Travel in time." Penny asked.

Sheldon's eyes began to twitch in that weird way they did when he didn't have the answer. Penny began to giggle. She didn't need any reply.

"Have you figured out how to get us home?" Sheldon smirked, liking his comeback.

"Why is that _my_ job?" Penny said with a mouth full of toast.

"Penny, _do_ close your mouth while you talk. And as answer to your inquiry, as you know, I don't drive."

Penny sunk her food."You also told me that you didn't dance, but that turned out to be bullshit."

…"Well I don't drive, case closed!" Sheldon finished his oat meal. "Now finish up, you've got a spaceship to fly."

**(Later)**

"Sheldon, what if I accidentally fly to.. The Dinosaur times?"

Sheldon merely looked derisively at her. "Penny, I doubt you'll travel to somewhere between the Jurassic and the Cretaceous time period." Penny knew she couldn't argue with doctor whack-a-doodle. So she just nodded like the argument he'd come up with was valid, which it wasn't!

"Okay, well here goes!" Penny started pressing buttons like she'd done before and at last, pulling the stick. Nothing happened.

"That's odd, it felt like a damned earthquake last time I pulled the stick." Penny looked around. No earthquake.

"Penny, it's a lever. Please don't say stick, it sounds insanely primitive."

Penny giggled inside. "Oh, I love it when you talk dirty." They looked at each other for a moment. Sheldon didn't know what she meant. Then all hell broke loose.

"Wooooh! I knew the stick would do the trick!" Penny yelled excitedly. Sheldon didn't seem to notice her 'primitive tongue' as he was too busy holding onto the machine, like it was his spot.

"Penny, STOP SAYING STICK!" He yelled. Oh, he _had_ noticed.

"I've got one word Sheldon, _Whack-a-doodle_!" Penny shouted. Then the earthquake stopped.

"If we aren't home now, your drivers' license is highly questionable." Sheldon said as he opened the doors and stepped out of the Tardis.

**Reagorn's Layer**

"Where are my meals?!" The Banshee seemed on the verge of exploding.

"They're safe. Someplace you can't hurt them anymore." The Doctor looked authoritarian as ever. "It's over Reagorn. There are no victims here for you to bite." He hoped she'd fall for it. And she did.

"That's not how I see it!" She snarled, and within a second she had pushed him onto the floor with her _surprising_ strength. Everything became blurry as he felt a stinging sensation on the side of his neck.

Rose was hiding in the closet as she heard the conversation the Doctor and the Reagorn were having. If you could call it a conversation. She never thought she'd hope the Doctor would get bitten, but right now it was her biggest wish. She heard the Doctor fall to the floor. How long should she wait? She wasn't going to let the Banshee drain him _dry_!

Slowly she stepped out of the closet, hand getting sweaty around the knife. She was being as quiet as she could, of course, but it didn't seem like she needed to, seeing as the Doctor was passed out and the Reagorn was pretty enveloped in blood lust. _Eugh_.

Rose waited for about 30 seconds. It was really hard to just watch and do _nothing,_ but she knew that she wouldn't be able to kill it unless it had been weakened. _If_ it had.

Rose closed her eyes to gain courage. She sighed. Here we go.

"Hey!" Her voice was shaking, but it got the Reagorn's attention, which was the primary goal.

The white woman looked disoriented. Rose took advantage of the Reagorn's confusion, and stabbed her in the stomach. It felt weird killing something. Well, Rose had done it before, but that had been _different_. She'd never _stabbed_ someone and watched as they ran out of life. She felt _evil_. But remembering what the woman she was stabbing had done to _others_, it wasn't so bad.

"Clever girl.." The Banshee hissed, red eyes glistening with anger like before, the only emotion Rose had seen from her.

"Very.." Her stare became a bit faint. "Clever." The Reagorn collapsed, dark red blood staining the floor.

**Not Pasadena**

"Penny!" Sheldon exclaimed. "This is _not_ Pasadena." Penny sighed as she got out of the box.

"No shit Sheldon." She looked around, "This is more like New York."

"Actually it's New-New-New-New-New-York." Sheldon corrected her.

"How'd you-," Penny stopped mid-sentence. A big-ass sign was place in the sky saying 'Welcome to New-New-New-New-New-York!'

"Ah.." She finished.

So, they had once again, landed in their future. Great. It had the same big-town-vibe though. Penny couldn't really feel that she'd travelled in time. Until she noticed the floating cars passing them by. And the 3D advertisements. And the luminous floating signs. Okay, she could notice a thing or two out of her time.

Penny looked at Sheldon. He looked like he was nauseous, or nauseated as he would say himself.

"Moonpie, Don't faint on me now." Her comment seemed to irritate him, but as long as he didn't focus on the time travel and stuff, he might not faint.

"Nobody calls me-"

"Doctor!" A woman came running towards them, her black curls flying around in every direction as she approached Sheldon. She stopped right before him, grabbed his arm and tried to make him follow her.

"Is it really you? I saw you come out of the Tardis, oh Doctor! You've got to help me, my dad's in danger!"

Sheldon flinched away from her touch and looked questioningly at her.

"And you are?" He asked. The woman looked a bit offended, Penny noticed.

"Don't you recognise me? I helped you save civilizations back in the day. And who's this?" The girl gave Penny a once-over, making her feel quite uncomfortable. "Is this your new bitch? I should have known she'd be blond." The girl almost spit the words out.

"And you are?" Penny asked cheerfully, acting as if she hadn't just been called a bitch. Or over-acting.

"I'm Charlotte. Surprised your precious Doctor has never mentioned me."

"Look, Charlotte, I'm flattered that you keep referring to me as 'The Doctor,' but for future reference call me Doctor _Cooper_." Charlotte seemed confused by Sheldon's words.

"You really don't know who I am?" He and Penny both shook their heads. Charlotte's expression changed to soft questioning one.

"Oh.."… "Well, what are you doing in the Tardis?"

This woman just kept talking gibberish, Penny thought. Would they _ever_ get home?


	7. Meet thy Neighbour

**Reagorn's Layer **

As the Doctor started to regain consciousness, his memory slowly reappeared. He'd made the Reagorn drink from him by telling her that 'there were no victims around' so she would think she had won. Stupid woman! And then he'd passed out, probably due to blood loss.

The Doctor sat up, rubbing his eyes. Ahh, the gift of sight. Rose was sitting on the floor with her back to him, wiping the floor with a cloth. Even from _behind_, the Doctor could tell by the slow way she wiped, she was sad. This was when the Doctor noticed the dead body and the blood.

"You did what you had to." The Doctor sounded a lot more awake than he felt. Rose turned around at the sound of his voice, dried-out-mascara-filled-tears on her cheeks.

"She felt so real. So innocent. It's hard to get that I've actually _murdered_ someone." Rose buried her face in her hands. "Sorry for the mess. And I'm a mess, ugh.. Sorry."

"I don't understand why you're apologising. You saved my life!" The Doctor got up and went over to Rose. He put his hand out gesturing for her to take it and get up from the floor. She did.

"Now, take a rest Rose Tyler, you need it." His serious look quickly faded. "And how come it has been over one day since I've hugged you? Comey here!"

He gave her a hug he'd been dying to give her. Well, for 24 hours. If he could allow himself to it, he'd never let go. But when he reluctantly did, she seemed a lot happier. She smiled hesitantly as she made her way to one of the beds. The Doctor cleaned the room as she slept like an angel, just like she had when he'd slept like a passed out angel.

**New-New-New-New-New-York **

"What's a Tardis?" Penny was the one to ask since Sheldon would never admit something he _didn't_ know. Charlotte looked surprised.

"You don't know anything do you?" She sighed. "Follow me. I'll give you the answers you desperately need." She began walking away, leaving Sheldon and Penny to look at each other and following awkwardly afterwards.

The black haired woman known as Charlotte had led them to her apartment, a tiny messy place. Sheldon had to resist the urge to clean it up as he sat down beside Penny at the woman's table.

**(Later)**

Charlotte had filled them in.

Sheldon wasn't sure if he should believe this 'Charlotte,' especially after that 'Syris' guy. But it seemed to be the most logical explanation he could think of since nothing _truly_ logical could explain it.

"So you say this _Doctor_," Sheldon didn't like the man from what he'd heard. He sounded way too arrogant. "He lives in the _Tardis_, and travels time _and_ space?" Charlotte simply nodded, leaving Sheldon wondering if she was mentally unstable. Did she not _see_ the madness in what she was saying?

"So what's this about your father?" Penny interrupted Sheldon's thoughts. Wouldn't be the first time. Charlotte's eyes filled with tears.

"He's been kidnapped by the Slippers."

Penny burst out laughing."I'm sorry.. It's just hard to.." Charlotte looked offended to say the least. "It's hard to take 'the Slippers' seriously." Penny finished, embarrassed by her reaction. Maybe she _was _a bitch.

"Slippers isn't a funny word?" Charlotte seemed confused in an angry way. "It means _Shadows_. Where are you from?" Even Sheldon seemed to be amused.

"We're from a place where slippers mean.. Comfortable shoes you walk around in at home."

Charlotte seemed confused. "That must be an error in the Tardis's translation."

"Hold on! You never informed us anything about translation?" Charlotte hadn't told them the whole truth, perhaps she was hiding something? Sheldon didn't like it.

"I didn't think of it till now!" Charlotte smiled slightly. "Well, my father," her expression turned stern once again, "He's been kidnapped." Charlotte deliberately didn't mention the name of the kidnappers.

"It's all because of some stupid mistake I made."

Charlotte looked down at the table. "I went through a rough period of my life a few years ago. So I joined the Slippers."

Sheldon could tell Penny suppressed a grin.

"Okay, let me tell you what the Slippers is. It's an assassination company. Strictly classified. Only I screwed up by telling my father about it. Somehow they found out that I'd told him, and now they've taken him _hostage_. They've given me till Friday to turn myself in or they'll execute my father!" She began to cry hysterically.

Simple instructions yet she couldn't follow them. It baffled Sheldon how the human race after all this time still hadn't become freaking robots! Robots would've never have had this problem. Darn.

**Pasadena**

Rose and the Doctor had gone out for a nice meal, this time without waitresses with bite marks, and were now home. Well as home as they could get. 4B.

Jenna was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Well you took your time!" She yelled angrily, even though Rose could detect some relief. They should've called or something, she thought. Jenna had been worried.

"Yes well, threats over. You can now safely walk the roads of Pasadena." The Doctor sounded on top of it all as he always did. "Oh and, I feel fuzzy. I'm going to bed." He stated making his way to the bedroom.

"I'll go home. It'll be good to get back to routine. Even though it's only been a day." Jenna closed her book with a smack. "Thank you so much Rose." She hugged Rose tightly. "And say thanks to the Doctor when he wakes up. I don't know how you did it, and I don't think I wanna. But thanks!"

And there Rose stood in 4B a bit after six 'o clock. What should she do? She checked on the Doctor, who was lying on the bed, eyes closed. He was probably in need of his sleep, since he'd been injected with blood poisoning and passed out from blood loss. What a day! Rose decided to do something useful with the spare time she found herself having. Doing the laundry.

**Laundry Room**

Rose's neighbour Leonard was already there when Rose entered the laundry room.

"Oh hi Rose." He greeted kindly.

"Hi Leonard."

Leonard seemed to be thinking hardly about something.

"Hey, why don't you come over tonight to play- uh- Halo night. It's Halo night, not play Halo night, uhh..." Leonard smiled nervously. "It is Halo night and we need a 4th player since Sheldon left. And I know moving can be stressful-"

"Sounds great!" Rose was happy to make new friends. Besides, it was a hell-of-a-lot better than babysitting a sleeping Doctor. "Who's playing?"

"Oh, Howard, Raj, me and now you." Leonard chuckled. "Of course you aren't playing now, but in a bit you will play-" Why was Leonard so nervous? Rose thought it was cute how he rambled. She giggled. Leonard giggled as well.

"So, what's the deal between you and this Doctor?" Leonard asked as they made their way up the many stairs, since the elevator was out of order.

"Oh, we're just friends who travel together." Leonard looked like he didn't believe her so she added, "believe me he's from a whole different species," whilst she chuckled inside.

**Pasadena 4A **

Leonard entered the apartment.

Raj and Howard were already sitting in their seats next to Sheldon's spot. Out of pure habit no one had sat in his spot since he left.

"Okay, I've found a 4th player for Halo! We can play teams now!" Leonard said excitedly.

"Great, who is it?" Howard asked.

"It's Rose, our new neighbour."

…

"Do you have any beer?" Raj broke the silence. Leonard went over to the fridge and got a beer.

"So, this is the story all over again." Howard said, grinning. "Our babies will be smart _and_ beautiful!" He imitated Leonard's way of talking as best he could. Raj giggled.

"_Hysterical_. Can we just play Halo?" Leonard hated it when they made fun of him and his crushes. Besides, who said he had a crush on Rose? Just because he'd been a good neighbour.

Rose entered the apartment with a couple of snacks. "Didn't really know the protocol for playing Halo," she said. "Anyone like peanuts?" Not waiting for an answer she put it all on the table. Leonard thought her accent was beautiful. He'd never heard anyone speak so... British!

"Where's 'the Doctor'?" Howard asked making hand gestures as he said 'the Doctor'.

"Uh, he's not feeling well. I'm actually glad to be doing something other than sitting around in the apartment." She looked around. "So, do you guys play in teams or solo?"

Raj took a large sip of beer. "We play in teams, now I'd suggest you go for chocolate over here." Leonard hated it when Raj went all 'enticing' on girls.

"But you always play with me," Howard protested.

"Oh that's okay, I'll just play with Leonard." Rose quickly interjected, avoiding conflict.

**(Later) **

"Tonight was fun!" Rose said as she was leaving.

"Yes we'll definitely invite you again to next Halo night." Leonard chuckled.

"Bye!" And Rose was gone.

"3-2-1, imaginary love-affair started." Howard said whilst Raj giggled. He'd had one too many beers. Leonard sighed.

"Our babies will be smart, beautiful _and_ British." He looked at the clock, it was getting late. "So, I'm going to bed. I have to get up early. Let yourself out." Leonard didn't bother with pleasantries.

Rose had just stepped out of 4A when she bumped into the girl, Amy, she'd met on the roof the other evening. "Oh hey Amy, are you on your way to Leonard's apartment?" Amy, slightly startled, took a few seconds to answer.

"Actually I was coming to acquire my sweater I left in 4B, Penny's former apartment." Rose thought Amy talked kind of funny, because it seemed like the whole sentence was monotone, and only a few places the tone would go up. Oh well, Amy was probably as sweet as the rest.

"Sure, let me help you find it." Rose and Amy entered 4B, which was kind of a mess since Rose hadn't had the time, the Doctor was sick and oh yes, she was just that kind of person. "Sorry about the mess, I've.. Well I'm not very tidy." Rose giggled.

"I don't see much difference from how Penny used to keep it." Amy said. It was true. But how weird it was that another girl was living in Penny's apartment. To be honest Amy was a bit hurt Penny had never said anything. Amy didn't want to think about it. Actually she found herself in need of something fun.

"Do you want to go for a drink?" She blurted out.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

"What do you want us to do?" Penny asked. Sheldon noticed that she was fumbling nervously with the bottom of her top.

"I can tell you how to get home, if you get my father out safely." Both Penny and Sheldon's jaws dropped. Were they supposed to- WHAT? Sheldon's mind couldn't cope. Charlotte looked at him.

"Are you okay? Your eye is twitching kinda weirdly." Sheldon didn't know how to respond.

"This is no time to bring my looks into this."

"Excuse us, we have to discuss it before we answer you." Penny grabbed Sheldon by the arm and pulled him towards the corner.

"Penny don't tou-,"

"Yea yea yea yeah.. Look, what do you think we should do?" Penny had too much to think about to worry about touching Sheldon! Jeez.

"What do you think?" Penny asked as they'd come out of hearing-distance. She hadn't decided herself if she thought it was a good idea, but she'd figure it out faster if she talked about it.

"Why on earth would we risk our lives just to save someone's dad?" Sheldon looked at her as if it was self-explanatory. Which of course it wasn't.

"Sheldon we might never get home if we don't help her!"

Sheldon thought about it. "But Penny, how on earth would we even start? It's not like either of us majored in dad-rescuing. _You_ certainly didn't."

Was that supposed to be an insult? God she hated him sometimes.

"Listen Sheldon, I want to know that I'll see my _home_ again. I don't want to live forever in some fucked-up future!"

"Penny don't swea-"

"I don't CARE Sheldon! I would probably do _anything_ to get my ass back to Pasadena." Penny was sick of his dumb-ass comments. Did he have anything at _all_ to add to this discussion that was actually _useful_?

Penny returned to Charlotte.

"Not saying yes, but if we _were_ to say yes, how would the plan go?" She asked.

Charlotte grinned. "Now we're talking."


	8. The Slippery Road

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sheldon mumbled as they made their way to the Slippers' headquarters, disguised as a coffee shop. Of course! Why wouldn't the Slippers' headquarters be disguised as a coffee shop?!

"Sheldon, do you wanna get home?" Penny asked, simply.

"Yes of course I do but-"

"Then shut your pie hole and follow my lead." Penny interrupted. Sheldon hated it when she did that. Nobody interrupted him except for Penny.

They had entered the coffee shop and were now on their way to the back, where Charlotte had said there was some kind of button that would lead them to their destination. Sheldon was scared, even though he'd never let it show. Well, not _intentionally_.

"There's the button!"

They were in the back of the store where nobody could see them. Rather smart for a secret entrance, Sheldon thought. He wondered if the coffee shop was even aware of this 'secret passage.'

Penny pressed the button. A gap appeared in the wall as if it had always been there. Sheldon decided he didn't need to understand how, because he had more important things to do. Hmm, maybe they had deciphered the code of-, NO. He wouldn't become obsessed with figuring it out. How Howard and Raj would be laughing at home. Sheldon despised being in the future.

"Sheldon, are you coming?"

Sheldon snapped back to reality. "Uhm... Yes, of course I am!" He reluctantly left the cosy coffee shop. He hated this.

The door/gap led to a dark hall. Sheldon found himself grabbing Penny's arm like his life depended on it.

"Who's coming around?" Penny teased with a light chuckle.

"Shut up this isn't personal," Sheldon hissed back. It _definetely _wasn't.

"Let's just get this over with."

They kept walking in the darkness, Sheldon still gripping Penny's arm tightly. Then another door appeared. The tight grip became a death-grip.

"Stop holding me so tight!" Penny squeaked. It didn't help. "Oh for _god's_ sake!" Penny was tired of this. "Let's just get it over with!" She smiled despite the situation. "That means you have to act tough," she said. Sheldon seemed to take the hint. He let go of her arm and took a deep breath.

"You're telling me?" His voice seemed cool. Whack-a-doodle. And with those words they entered the room behind the door, looking tough as hell of course! They were becoming _assassins_ after all.

**Pasadena, Bar**

Rose giggled. "You can't be serious!"

"I am!" Amy began giggling as well, realising what she'd just said and how crazy it was."I am in a relationship in which the agreement is to _only_ hold hands if one is falling off a cliff or as moral support during flu-shots!" They broke into hysterical laughter.

"Girl, you need to find a guy who wants the same stuff you do." Rose said, a bit more serious.

"I know. But sometimes I think I could make him change."

Rose took a sip of her beer. "I don't know… That guy seems pretty weird."

"Yeah..." Amy agreed. "Do you know what? I _do_ need someone new! My boyfriend and my best friend take off without telling me, and I'm supposed to be okay with that?"

"No!" Rose grinned.

"To the power of independence!"

"Yay!" Rose chimed in. They both laughed.

"No seriously, do you think anything's gonna happen?" Rose asked, sipping her beer. Amy didn't quite understand. "With Sheldon and Penny," Rose said, clarifying her question.

"Sheldon? Never, _ever_! He'd rather be struck by lightning than touch anyone! _Especially _a _girl!_"

Rose giggled. "So, d'ya think you should try someone here?" Some more giggles.

"Who?" Amy almost whispered, suddenly a bit nervous.

"Oh don't worry we'll go together! I'll be your wingman." Rose said. "Or girl!" They both laughed till their bellies hurt. Somehow everything seemed funny. And everybody seemed cute…

After some time Amy and Rose had chosen their 'victims.' Two guys sitting at a table in the back of the bar. Showtime! They went up to the guys, getting their attention.

"I don't know the protocol here, but you better call me when this is all over."

Rose chuckled. God Amy was straight forward! The two guys stared at them making it a bit awkward.

"What Amy meant to say was hi." Rose grinned.

"Yes, somehow the alcohol has made me nervous." Amy giggled.

The guys just kept staring. "Are you statues?" Rose started waving her hand in front of their eyes, like one does when one wants to get someone's attention. The biggest of the guys took a big sip of his beer.

"No, we're just trying figure out a way to tell you that we're gay." And with those words he began making out with the smaller guy.

"That's so hot!" Amy exclaimed, whilst Rose laughed so hard she thought she might pass out. Amy joined in on the laughter. And eventually the guys did as well.

"You don't beat around the bush!" The small guy chuckled. "My name's Brad, this is Jeremy." He sounded like Rose's friend back in London, causing Rose to giggle even more.

"Sit down," Jeremy clapped the seats next to him. They did.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

"Who are you and why are you here?" A tall thin guy behind the desk asked. Sheldon didn't like the man, partly because his desk was too brobdingnagian.

"We're here to become assassins." Penny sounded oddly sure of herself, a confidence Sheldon didn't have at the moment. Bizarre, he thought. He always used to be so big-mouthed. That's one of the things he found so loveable about himself.

The tall guy gave Penny and Sheldon a once-over. Like he was evaluating them with his eyes. Especially Penny…

"And what makes you think you have what it takes?" He kept 'evaluating' Penny. Sheldon didn't like it.

Penny stood her ground. "Because we want a cause. And since we have nothing to lose but so much to gain, we thought we'd try our luck. You won't be disappointed." Penny followed the plan they'd made merely hours before. The tall guy finally looked away from Penny and onto Sheldon.

"And what makes you think I'm not _already_ disappointed?"

Was Sheldon supposed to answer that? Sheldon felt like the room just became 100 degrees hotter.

"Let us try." He heard himself say. Weird how steady he sounded compared to the storm raging inside of him.

"Very well." The tall guy stood up suddenly, almost causing Sheldon to leap back behind Penny.

"You will each get yourself cleaned up and ready. You are _of course_ not allowed any weapons, or we will…" The man paused as his lips twitched upwards. "Take care of you."

A door opened, again from what seemed to be out of no where, on their left. Sheldon was mildly surprised he hadn't had a heart attack yet.

"There will be a map. Make sure you meet up in room 18C in half an hour for your first part of training." Sheldon followed Penny as she went through the door/hole.

This plan had better work, he thought.

**Pasadena**

Rose was sleeping when the Doctor got up and went into the living room. He was a bit disappointed, not only that she was sleeping but that she was sleeping on the couch. But it was okay. He looked at the clock. 12.20.

Knowing Rose had to wake up sooner or later, he decided to hurry up the process with some beans on toast. Rose's favourite. And just as predicted, Rose woke up not too long after. "What's that smell?" The Doctor smiled.

"It's nothing… You know… Just beans on toast, nothing special!" He grinned. "Fancy some?" Rose sleepily sat up in the couch.

"Ohhh… I don't feel so good." She rubbed her eyes. "I have a hangover."

"Do you remember what happened?" The Doctor said as he poured the beans onto their plates. Rose squinted her eyes as if she was trying to see something, when in fact, she was trying to remember something.

"Oh that's right! I played Halo with the guys across the hall and on my way to here I bumped into Amy. So we went out for drinks, yeah? And we had a blast!" The Doctor sat down next to her. "That sounds nice!" He passed her her plate. Mmmmm, beans on toast!

"It really was!" Rose said, mouth full. "I laughed so much. Oh, and we ran into these two gay guys, they were so funny!" She paused to drink some milk. "You should have been there!" She hugged him.

When they finally pulled apart they were both grinning.

"So how're ya felling?" Rose asked suddenly. She almost forgot he'd been 'sick'.

"Oh I'm fine, no worries." The Doctor reassured.

**(Later)**

Rose picked up the bills.

"Eh Doctor? How long do you think it'll be before they come back? 'Cos we might have to get jobs."

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. "Noo…"

Rose laughed. "I told you this day would come! 'Member?"

He did. Back on Satan's pit. At least he didn't have to get a _mortgage_ since he already they had an apartment… And it could be a lot worse! He could be here without Rose. Now _that_ would be unbearable.

Rose continued laughing. The Doctor joined in.

"We're okay. We'll be able to pay the bill easily if we both get ourselves working. They'll be back before we know it." Rose talked, mostly to herself.

The Doctor got up from the couch and gave her a big, tight hug. He reckoned she needed it.

"Rose Tyler. We'll always be okay." He said.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

They ended up in a tiny apartment, if you could call it that. It was just three rooms.

Two bathrooms, obviously meant for them to get 'cleaned up in,' and a hallway in which the map was. Penny sighed as soon as the door closed behind them. Everything was, so far, according to plan.

"Phew." Penny sighed. She looked up where Sheldon stood next to her. He looked even more nervous than she felt. Poor Sheldon.

"Now all we need to do is find the hostage room Charlotte's dad's in on the map." Penny wasn't sure she could remember it but she counted on Sheldon for that stuff.

"Of course." Sheldon seemed as nonchalant as ever.

"Do you remember the number?"

"Penny…" Sheldon gave her his usual condescending glare.

"I'm sorry! But you're nervous and it would be perfectly norma-"

"I'm not nervous!"

"Sheldon it's oka-"

"I'm not nervous!" Sheldon interrupted for the second time.

"Fine, sorry! What's the number then?" Whack-a-doodle, Penny thought.

"54D," Sheldon said. Penny went to check on the map. It took a while to find since there were like a gazillion numbers, but in the end Penny found it. In the cellar. _Great_!

"It's in the cellar. We better hurry. I don't want to stick around here for a second longer than I have to." Sheldon agreed with Penny. Everything about this place seemed wrong. Even the smell. Seemed robotic. Sheldon never thought he'd see that as a negative thing, but in this context, it made him nervous.

Sheldon took a moment to access the situation. Everything was going according to plan. They had gone to the coffee shop, just like Charlotte had told them to. Sheldon checked his back pocket. Yep, the dart gun was still there. Charlotte had insisted on a real gun, but Sheldon and Penny had refused. They had therefore compromised on a dart-gun.

Charlotte had told them about the dark hall and the white door leading into the room with the tall guy behind the desk. She'd never known his name, Charlotte had explained, but he had become her trainer.

Then, after they'd told him they wanted to become assassins, they'd been led into a tiny apartment. Just like Charlotte had said. Now they needed to find her father and get the hell out of there.

From what Sheldon had heard, he did not want to stick along for the 'training.' Charlotte had explained how hard it was. For hours they would just beat you up. And if you cried, begged for mercy or withdrew your application for becoming an assassin, they'd kill you. You were, after all, _dispensable_. And the secret organisation had to stay a secret.

Charlotte had only discovered it because she saw a poster in an alley asking if anyone was interested in money. She never knew what she would be getting into.

"Sheldon..?" Penny waved her hand in front of Sheldon's eyes. His eyes regained focus as he looked at her. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Sheldon swallowed the fear of getting caught.

"Always." He said.

* * *

**Message to reader:**

So how long would you like this story to be?

Review your opinion to the length, if you have one..

Thanks for reading! ~


	9. Every Life has a Battlefield

**Pasadena**

Leonard was tiredly walking up the stairs. It'd been a long day. Raj and Howard had gotten in a fight at the cafeteria, and had ended up throwing their salads at each other. All because of a disagreement over whether Darth Vader would be reborn as a dung beetle or a rhinoceros beetle. It had ended in a 2-day banishment from the university. Such losers.

At least Leonard had something to look forward to since they'd agreed to go paint-balling today instead of Sunday, the day they normally played paintball. Looks like Sheldon's sudden 'holiday' had some perks. It'd been hard to pay the bills though…Well, until Leonard had remembered where Sheldon kept his savings. Leonard still couldn't fathom the idea of Penny going _with_ him. Oh well, knowing Sheldon Leonard probably shouldn't worry.

And how was Amy doing? Maybe he'd go check on her tomorrow. But today was paintball.

Just as Leonard was about to lock himself into his apartment, Rose's roommate known as 'the Doctor' stepped out of their apartment. His face showed a wide grin, lighting his whole face up.

"Someone's in a good mood." Leonard was smiling himself now, infected by this man.

The Doctor merely widened his grin. "Oh yes, just something Rose said. We had a laugh." He stared at Leonard, a bit disoriented perhaps. "You're Leonard, right?" He smiled again. "Thanks for inviting Rose to play the other night, that was brilliant of you! I was just getting some milk. D'you want me to get you something?"

Leonard considered the man for a moment. He seemed sweet. Leonard took a rushed decision. "Do you and Rose want to join us for paintball today?"

**(Later at Paintball)**

"Okay, the geologists have set camp by the hills, so we'll ambush them from behind by the forest." Howard's eyes glistened with amusement as he set the plan. Everybody nodded in agreement. Rose and The Doctor hadn't tried it before, so nobody expected them to go very far. Nevertheless, they smiled like idiots. Raj had a suspicion that they might be slightly intoxicated. He was jealous. He could use a drink after the 'banishment' from the university. Now he'd just sit at home for 2 days. _Yay_.

They were all quiet as they closed the distance between them and the geologists. Rose and the Doctor were at the back, holding hands. Were they an item? Leonard didn't understand. Rose had said that they were just friends. But then that comment, what was it? He was from another species? Ohhh… Leonard understood now. The guy was gay!

"What are you so smug about?" Howard's voice was low, but Leonard could still hear the well-known teasing it contained. He merely shrugged.

"Just thinking," he said as they were approaching the end of the forest.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

Penny could tell they were entering the cellar as the air seemed to thicken. The halls they walked seemed to shrink into something near claustrophobic. They'd better find him soon.

"54D," she heard herself mumble. How long had it been? At least 7 minutes since they'd taken off. 14 minutes till their first lesson, and till they'd realise that they weren't were they were supposed to be… Penny felt stressed. She looked at the numbers on the doors, they were barely visible. 3D,4D,5D… They were getting there. What a relief!

Sheldon worried about the guards. Charlotte had said there might be guards, but not many since they almost never kept prisoners. All the guards were up with the others, the cellar mostly forgotten. Never the less, Sheldon felt tense every time they turned a corner, still expecting the worst.

"Honey, you're hurting me. Again." Penny's voice seeped through his thoughts. He realised he'd resumed his death grip on her arm. He quickly removed it.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Penny didn't seem to hear him.

"Come on, I think we're there." She said, turning the last corner. Sheldon felt her stiffen completely as she'd turned. Sheldon knew instantly. There was a guard by the door. Go figure since they had a prisoner there. _Shit_. Don't swear!

Sheldon was scared out of his mind. He felt the dart gun in his pocket.

"Who are you?" The guards voice was deep and masculine. Sheldon hadn't turned the corner so he couldn't see him, but he was willing to _bet_ that that was for the best. Penny took a few seconds to regain control of herself.

"I'm someone who's come to take Mr. Have. Schedule's been changed since that Charlotte girl has turned herself in." Penny was improvising surprisingly well. No stuttering or _anything_!. Sheldon was so glad it wasn't him in her place. He could just _kiss_ her for being so brave! Well, not _literally_…

"Let me just check," the guy said. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Sheldon ignored his swearing rules. This was _bad_!

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Penny sounded nonchalant. How could she be so calm? Then Sheldon could hear some sort of shot, and a thump afterwards. "You can come out now, Moonpie."

Sheldon felt like telling her off for calling him Moonpie, but this didn't seem like the time.

Sheldon stepped out and saw what he'd heard. The guy was asleep on the floor, dart gun in his arm. Penny had taken advantage of the situation, catching him off guard while he was concentrated on 'checking'.

"Oh dear _lord_." Sheldon mumbled.

"I know. But think of the bright side, It's-"

"What on _earth_ is the bright side?" Sheldon's attitude was back.

"It's not like we _killed_ him, and we still have time." Penny looked at her watch. "4 minutes till they realise we're gone. We have to hurry!"

Penny found the 'burning-pen' Charlotte had given them. Charlotte had called it a 'fireline'. Some kind of future technology. She drew a circle, half around the doorknob, half around the wall next to it. The circle glowed a dark red, burning through the wall. Penny pushed, and just as Charlotte had said, the circle fell to the floor inside of the room, leaving the door without any kind of lock.

Penny had to drag Sheldon inside 54D, as he couldn't take his eyes off of the sleeping guard. That was when Sheldon noticed the tears in her eyes. In a quick moment he hugged her. So much emotion, he just needed to hold her, thank her. She'd been so brave. She smiled despite everything.

"We can do this when we get out. Right now, we need to get this plan executed." Sheldon said, sounding braver than he felt. It was time for him to take charge and let Penny calm down.

She'd just shot a man for god's sake!

**Pasadena**

The geologists were mostly facing the other way. Howard, Raj, Leonard, Rose and the Doctor all ran out screaming and shooting. Rose anticipated a blood bath, one she'd like to avoid, so before the geologists could get over the shock and start to shoot, she found shelter behind the geologists' shed. From here she could snipe them, one by one. Excellent!

Screaming. People falling to the ground, defeated. Disaster everywhere. Howard had fired his 5th shot, hitting an angry geologist in his stomach. He looked around, quite proud, but nobody seemed to notice. That's when he saw it. Raj had been shot in the leg! In movements that caused agony, Raj had found cover from the cross-fire by the bottom of a hill.

Howard's bloodstream filled with adrenaline as he ran towards the geologists, shooting and yelling, "YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

Everything went so quickly. Every second a new shot was fired. A new person damaged. Rose watched as Raj crawled his way to shelter. She wanted to save him, but it would only result in her own demise.

Rose had shot and killed about four geologists. There were many though. About ten from what Rose had seen. Maybe more. They were outnumbered. But only Raj was hurt from their team, and the geologists were fleeing the scene.

Leonard was relieved. That Rose girl was rather good. She'd been sniping them. Leonard still hadn't found out where from, but she was the only one missing from the 'battle field', and mysterious shots had once again hit a geologist with a 'kill-shot'. Thinking of kill-shot, why did Raj crawl away when he hadn't even _had_ a kill-shot? It couldn't hurt _that_ bad! Probably couldn't handle the pressure, Leonard thought.

But the geologists were retreating, they were winning! It wasn't too often _that_ happened.

Faint shouts. Leonard couldn't determine where from, but it worried him. Were they coming back? A sharp pain on his chest, Leonard was down. He fell to his knees as the enemy's troops came back in strengthened numbers. It was over, they were too many. Leonard could only hope they could take out a decent number of the geologists before they, themselves, would get shot. Leonard sunk to the ground, defeated.

The Doctor jumped behind the shed, startling Rose.

"Blimey, I could've _shot_ ya!" They grinned at each other. Then they hugged.

"You're really good at this!" he exclaimed as they pulled apart. Rose's grin merely grew wider. That's when they heard the shot. The Doctor stuck his head around the corner. When his head returned it was worried, but a tad excited. "They're back, and they've brought back-up!"

He pressed Rose against the wall. "Stay close to the wall, in case they see you." He whispered, enticingly.

Rose could feel his body against hers. He was _so_ close! She had almost forgotten the game completely. All she could think about was that she had the Doctor pressed tightly up against her! She was almost certain he could hear her heart beat. He looked at her, his face inches from hers. He grinned, but it slowly faded as something else replaced it.

A happy seriousness. He looked her in her eyes. This was _it_! She could feel his hands, who had before been on the wall protecting her, find their way to her hips. Rose knew it was coming, and she couldn't wait. Butterflies made her body want to tremble, but she kept it still in anticipation.

"You SONS OF BITCHEEEEES!" Howard's scream interrupted them. Their team needed saving. The Doctor slowly removed himself from Rose, eyes still lovingly on her.

"Ready?" He asked, grinning. Rose giggled shortly, nodding.

"Ready." She said.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

The old man was tied up, feet and hands. He didn't look like he got enough food nor water. Poor man. Sheldon took the fireline and drew on his chains, causing them to fall apart. He was too stressed to figure out how the pen worked. The man looked up at them, mumbling sincere thank-yous.

"Can you run?" Penny sounded soft, like the time she'd comforted Sheldon when he got home from the North Pole. He'd never really thanked her, had he?

The man didn't answer for a while.

"Not well, but I'll do my best. Thank you." He finally said as he slowly got up. With these words they slowly began running the way they'd come from. The guard hadn't woken up yet, but it was only a matter of time. Penny looked at her watch, "time's up!"

As soon as they got out of the moist cellar, Sheldon caught sight of two guards. They stopped before the guards saw them.

"How far till we reach the exit?" Penny sounded desperate. Sheldon remembered the map they'd seen earlier. He looked at a door number for confirmation as to where they were.

"If we get past those guards we'll be close to the office we first entered. It's risky, but I don't remember seeing other exits." He and Penny looked at each other. He could see her fear, as well as she could see his. But in those eyes they also saw each other's hope. The hope of getting home.

"Let's do this!" Penny whispered, almost smiling.

**(A plan later)**

Penny stepped into the guards' line of sight.

"Who are you?" The first one asked. They all seemed the same, she thought. Even though she was shaking inside, and quite frankly scared of dying, she kept calm. Like this was all a dream.

"I'm a guard like you." She looked them up and down. "You look like you could use a third."

The guards looked offended. "I don't know lady," the second one said. "I think I'll check." These guys were too easy! Penny's lips twitched slightly upwards as the second guard got his future-phone out.

"Now!" she yelled as she put a dart gun into the first guys stomach. Sheldon, hearing his cue, leaped out from the corner and shot the second guy, in the stomach as well, before he had a chance to switch his phone with his gun.

"Mission accomplished." He said dryly, even though he felt like he needed to cry.

Charlotte's dad began clapping. "Most impressive, I must say!" He smiled for the first time since they'd rescued him. But time was ticking. They had to get out of there.

"We have to get going. Time is of the essence." Sheldon was the one to speak. They jogged for a couple of seconds until they reached the room they'd met Charlotte's old trainer. Sheldon could only hope he'd gone someplace else, but he didn't know. He opened the door, slowly.

The tall guy was still sitting in his chair, smiling, the only difference to before, was the gun pointed at them.


	10. Shatter

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

Sheldon opened his eyes, but it didn't help. Darkness surrounded him, eyes shut as well as open. Sheldon didn't like not knowing where he was. It was time to seek assistance from his other senses.

The walls around him felt wooden, and they were very close, making him feel claustrophobic even more so than he had before. In some places tree planks went over the wood, in every corner and across. He was in a _box. _And not the kind of box that turned out to be a spaceship, _no_, this was the kind of box that you'd capture and move animals in. They were being treated like _animals_. And they were moving. It didn't feel like a car as Sheldon had thought, it felt like an elevator. Future cars? Darn!

Sheldon was fully awake now, and his memory was back. They'd kidnapped them and _drugged_ them! He felt his neck with his hand. It hurt. He'd been stung by a needle. Where was Penny? Was she awake?

So, they were being driven somewhere unknown in boxes. _Great_.

"Penny…?" Sheldon whispered, loud as he could. She had to be here somewhere. Nobody answered. Sheldon decided not to try again, afraid he'd just alarm the drivers, people he assumed _not_ to be very nice.

So as the time went by, Sheldon thought about what to do…

**Pasadena**

"You totally nailed their asses back there!" Howard took a bite of his burger. They were all eating out as a celebration to their victory.

"Oh it was nothing," Rose said, somewhat shyly.

"_Nothing_? We'd be dead without you!" Raj chimed in, green grasshopper in his hand.

It was true. The Doctor and Rose had saved the day, and the geologist had lost. When they came out from behind the shed, they'd shot so quickly and suddenly, they'd caused the geologists to hide. In the time period which they were gone, Rose had helped Raj realise that he'd only been shot in the leg, and that he could continue the fight. The whole gang then hid in the houses by the hills, the ones that once belonged to the geologists. Therefrom they could snipe every single one of them as they came. It was all about tactics.

Even though nothing had _technically_ happened, Rose tried to avoid eye contact with the Doctor. She tried to keep herself busy by looking at her food, reading the menu or listen intensely to one of the guys' stories. Rose felt like a teenager again, being shy and all that. What had gotten into her?

"So Rose, did you enjoy today?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah it was really good." _Don't look at him, DON'T look at him_…

"And you've _never_ gone paintballing before?"

"Nope."

"Amazing…" Raj said in a deep voice. "This is the most fun I'll have for a while now that I'm banished from the university." His expression grew sullen.

"You _know_ that was your fault," Howard said.

"How was it _my_ fault, you started!?"

"But _you_ threw the salad!"

"You had it coming!"

Leonard buried his head in his hands. "I've had enough of this!" He yelled angrily. Rose and the Doctor didn't know what to say, they just kind of sat there, awkwardly.

"Every single time we're out, you act like children! I've had enough of this! Ever since Sheldon left…" Leonard's speech faded as he remembered his lost friend. "I miss him, don't you?"

The guys nodded sadly.

**(Half an hour later)**

"So," The Doctor said as Rose and him had gone back to 4B. "That was fun right?"

"Yeah it was," Rose said. "But, wow, I'm tired now!" She sat down in the couch, leaning her head back, yawning and stretching.

"D'you wanna watch a movie?" The Doctor asked, innocent smile on his lips.

"Yeah sure." Rose reciprocated his smile, moving a little to make space for the Doctor. "Which movie?"

They ended up falling asleep on the couch halfway through 'The Invention of Lying', Rose's head on the Doctor's shoulder, and with his arm around her.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

It had been about six hours when the elevator car finally stopped. Sheldon still didn't have a clue how to get out of this mess. He wished that this was all been one big dream. But it wasn't. They hadn't been killed instantly, an option 'The Slippers' usually chose. Sheldon could only think that they needed them for another purpose. He didn't want to die, but he wasn't sure this was better.

Light. So much, in fact, that Sheldon found it hard to see at first, although he regained his sight quickly. At least five people stood outside, one of them hauling him out of the box he'd been in.

"Cuff 'im." He heard the biggest and most intimidating of the men say. They were dressed almost identically to the guards he'd seen earlier, the only difference was the colour of their uniform. It wasn't black like the guards' had been, it was grey. Sheldon didn't know what this meant. It was weird being in a world where he didn't know everything. He longed for the approval he got at home. Well, not approval, but to Sheldon, the people at homes' glares were enough. It meant they _knew _he was a genius. In this world nobody knew. It made him sad.

When Sheldon's hand and leg cuffs were on, the guard pushed him out onto the hard pavement of the future. It was night. The smells of big-city had gone. He looked around and saw Penny and Charlotte's dad were there as well. Charlotte's dad was impossible to read, but Sheldon could tell that Penny was scared. She looked at him with that look saying she was lost and she needed help. Sheldon wanted to help her, but he didn't know what to do. So he did what he thought best. He looked at her with all the calmness and confidence he could muster.

The tall buildings and luminous signs around them had gone. They were in some kind of small town, no luminous signs or anything. It seemed to match their own time. Well, except for the floating cars.

"Where are you taking us?" Sheldon asked, voice shaking.

The guard's looked at each other with that amusement in their eyes. '_The rat talks_'.

"You're gonna meet the boss soon, he'd like to ask you some questions." The guard holding him said. "Don't worry it's not for a couple of days. You won't die just yet." He chuckled. "Until then, you'll be in a lovely hotel-suite with loads of women and food." This time more guards joined in on the chuckle.

But it was no hotel-suite. No food. No women, even though of this, Sheldon was pleased. They practically got thrown in a _dirty _cellar made of concrete. No bed, not even a chair! All there was, were some old newspapers, a couple of dim lamps and dirt. A _lot_ of dirt. That was when Sheldon began to cry. He'd probably die from numerous diseases. This place was a bacterial _bomb_! All the sanitary wipes had apparently been for naught. This was the bitter end.

"Pussy!" One of the guards yelled, grinning mockingly. "Should I drug them again?" He asked the other grinning guard behind him. He nodded maliciously. The guard got out a large needle from his bag, and filled with transparent liquid. Penny screamed.

**Pasadena**

Rose awoke to the smell of home. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she recognised that smell in a way like no other. A fragrance that made her smile and _know_ it would all work out in the end. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

Rose opened her eyes. And in the moment she discovered the origin of the smell, she couldn't fathom that she'd ever questioned it. It was the Doctor. Of course it was. How could it have been anything else?

The Doctor was adorable when he slept. Rose always woke up after him, so she never got to watch him sleep. Not that she would…

His eyelids began to flutter! Rose didn't really know what to do. She felt oddly excited, not much unlike a teenager would. Only the Doctor make her feel this way.

Should she move away from him, should she pretend to be asleep or _what_? They were awkwardly close… But before Rose could really _do_ anything, the Doctor opened his eyes and looked at her. Slowly, as his sight lost its blur, he began to smile. It was a mild smile, filled with happiness.

"Morning," Rose said, smiling as well.

"Good morning." The Doctor seemed back to his old self, fully awake now.

"You looked so peaceful, I-I only just woke up." Rose didn't know why she'd said that.

"I know, I felt your head leave my shoulder." He said.

Rose felt her cheeks redden at the Doctor's words. Why did she think this was a big deal?

That's when the Doctor leaned forward slowly, and set his gaze on her mouth, just as he… He kissed her! It was an incredibly soft kiss, making Rose yearn for more, to make the lovely itch that had started in her body, disappear. It tickled her all the way down to her toes! She couldn't help but smile and neither could he.

As they both deepened the kiss, the Doctor's hands slid behind her, feeling her waist gently. Rose went on to feel his hair, his great, _great_ hair. Somehow whilst doing this, the Doctor had guided Rose, with his hands on her waist, to sit on him. So there they were, entangled in each other and on top of each other.

As the kissing became somewhat quicker, they began catching their breath in between kisses. It all became quite heated as Rose began _feeling_ him hard beneath her. A low moan escaped her lips, she was more aroused now than she had ever remembered being in her entire life.

But then the Doctor pulled apart, very abruptly.

"I can't do this," he said, still catching his breath.

How was Rose supposed to _react_? Had he just done this to mess with her head?

"Why?" She heard herself mumble, on the verge of tears. She was looking down to hide it. _God_ she was pathetic!

She looked up at the Doctor. He looked like he could cry at any moment as well, but he didn't. Was he going to answer her? He just looked completely crushed, but why? He was the one that stopped it. Why did he mess with her head like this!? WHY?

"I-um… I have to get out of here." Rose was still wearing the clothes from last night, so without further thought, she left 4B.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

Sheldon was the first to wake up from the second drug-shot they'd been given. He didn't know how long it'd been, but he was guessing a couple of hours. Hours of vital time he'd lost.

He took in his surrounding as calmly as possible. Luckily he was still a bit dazed from the drugs. He promised his mother, he'd never take drugs_!_ He held the guards responsible for that.

And that was when Sheldon remembered his mother's words. '_When you're in a lotta mess Shelly, ya have to act tough, even if there are people that terrify ya, ya gotta terrify them back'. _Of course Sheldon hadn't understood it at the time, but at that very moment it seemed to make all the sense in the world!

He had a plan!

Penny didn't know how she'd ended up here. _Why_ she had. She should've just listened to Sheldon. Now they were locked in some smelly cellar that reminded her of one of those god-damned dungeons. She just wanted to go home.

She had to admit though, it had been _kind of fun_ when they'd played spies, what with getting past those guards with tranquilisers and that… But they would probably die now, and she'd never get to see her family or friends again! At least nobody could say her life was _boring_…

"_Auch_!" she yelled, as something pinched her hair. What the hell _was_ that? She got up from the floor where she'd been lying. Sheldon was sitting with his back to her, totally concentrated on something in his lap. Penny felt her head where she'd felt the pain. Her hairpin was gone. Wait… She examined the rest of her hair. They were all gone! _Sheldon_…!

"What have you done with my hairpins?!" Penny asked, pretty annoyed. Sheldon didn't answer.

"_Why_?" She started. "Why on _earth_ would you steal my hairpins?"

That's when Sheldon turned around, smile twitching. He looked like he'd done when he hadn't had any sleep that time he got stuck.

"Because I'm gonna build a _bomb_!" He whispered. "Shhhhh!"

* * *

What do you think? ^^


	11. All we have is each other

**Pasadena, Amy's place**

Amy was playing the harp when she heard a knock on the door. Who'd want to visit her? Could it be Rose? She was the only one Amy could think of since Sheldon and Penny had gone. When were they coming back?

Amy opened her door and saw… Leonard? What was _he_ doing here?

"Hi?" Amy was a bit unsure of herself, it wasn't like she was _used_ to Leonard standing at her door.

"Hi Amy, I know I don't usually come around, but I haven't really seen you since Sheldon and Penny left, so I was wondering how you were doing." Leonard went straight to the point.

Amy didn't know how to respond. She didn't even _know_ how she was doing.

"Uhmm…" She smiled sheepishly. What a nice thing to do! She _never_ had a boy come to her house and ask her how she was! Sheldon would never do that.

"I don't know. How are you?" She opened the door, indicating for him to come in. He did.

"Do you want a hot or cold beverage?" She asked as he sat down.

A couple of minutes later, they were sipping their tea in what other people might call 'awkward silence'. But Amy found it very comforting as she hadn't just 'sat' with someone since Sheldon left. She missed certain aspects of her and Sheldon's relationship. But probably for the wrong reasons. She didn't miss _him_ as much as the _presence_ of a him. Someone to share something with, even though he mostly wasn't interested. That was one thing she didn't miss. Him acting like some kind of jerk and her not saying anything, because it would only make things worse. She just missed having a boyfriend.

"Amy?" Leonard asked, interrupting the silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna watch a movie?"

Amy thought about it for a while until she realised a film was _exactly_ what she wanted right now. "Yes I'd love that!" she exclaimed, happily.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

"A bo- _What_?!" Penny's voice was shrill as she practically yelled at Sheldon. "You're insane, you've gone mad, you-"

"Relax Penny it's not like it's a _real_ bomb!"

Penny didn't understand. "What is it then?"

"It's… It's a fake bomb, designed to frighten the guards."

"Sheldon…" Penny face palmed as she started pacing nervously around the room. He would certainly get them all killed. Speaking of all… Penny looked at Charlotte's dad. He was still sleeping off the drugs. He didn't seem to be traumatised in any way. Lucky duck.

But back to the problem at hand.

"Sheldon, what makes you think they're gonna _fall_ for the fake-bomb trick?"

"It's like my momma always said, '_if there are people that terrify ya, ya gotta terrify them_'. So I figured, from what I've encountered in life, people are very stupid-"

"Hey!"

"And stupid people usually don't question when geniuses, like me, talk. I'm going to show them this homemade bomb, when it's finished, and then I'm going to tell them how I made it, and they'll believe me because I sound too smart not to."

"You really _are_ full of yourself." Penny snickered under her breath. "This better work."

Sheldon nodded. "You're right, Penny. It better."

**Pasadena**

Rose had been for a walk, and was now standing outside 4B. Should she go in? No, she just couldn't face him just now. It was better just to go out again, walk until her feet hurt. She started to walk down the stairs. She needed to get away, even though it'd been hours since... What the hell had happened up there? Why had he pulled away? It wasn't like he didn't _want_ her, because she'd _felt_ that he did. What was his problem? _He _had kissed _her_.

Maybe it was for the best, maybe they were just supposed to be friends. But then why'd he kiss her? Did he _know_ what he was doing to her head? It was the weirdest feeling. Rose didn't cry, because at the same time, _oh my god I snogged the Doctor!_ Rose still couldn't get over the butterflies. But he'd broken her heart. He clearly didn't want her.

That's when Rose heard footsteps. They came closer, and as they turned the corner, they got a name. Leonard.

"Oh hi Rose." He smiled kindly to her. She felt like a mess, but she smiled back. He walked past her before stopping abruptly. He stood there for a couple of seconds, breathing deeply. Then he turned around, looking confident and just a bit nervous.

"I know we don't know each other very well, but I propose we go have dinner together… Tonight." He said. "As a date."

Rose didn't know what to say. She thought Leonard was a really sweet guy, but she didn't feel the _spark_. But then again, she'd felt the spark with the Doctor so much she almost passed out there. And that hadn't ended well. And if the Doctor didn't want her, which he didn't, she was allowed to date other people, right? So why shouldn't she say yes? It was only a date.

"Okay," she answered, a bit surprised by herself. "What time?"

Leonard looked at his watch. It was 16.58. "Is now okay?" He asked, aware that his 'dinner time' was a lot earlier than most people's.

"Now's great." Rose exclaimed, happy to have an excuse not to enter 4B.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

It was harder being a prisoner than Penny thought it would be. Every minute felt like it took a lifetime. And still, the 'meeting' with the over-boss felt so close it made her shiver. Might as well call it doomsday, she thought. When you break into a place and try to save, or in their eyes _steal_, a prisoner, and then suddenly the _boss_ wants to meet you? Not good. He'd probably torture them until they told him who'd sent them. But couldn't they guess that it was Charlotte? _Why_ were they being kept alive? Calm down, she thought. Stop thinking about it. _Stop it_.

She tried to close her eyes. Think about nothing at all, as her mother had taught her. That's how you fall asleep… Penny took a deep breath and cleared her mind. All that was left was… An annoying click every other second. _Crap on a cracker_.

"Sheldon would you please stop clickidy-clacking! It's annoying." Penny hissed.

"Penny, in the manufacturing of a bomb one must concentrate and…" Sheldon paused, trying to find the word. "Clack. It is part of the process. Maybe you could help me?" He turned his head, looking at Penny. She was ready to punch him in the throat. Couldn't he just _sleep_ like a normal person?

But something made her change her mind about hitting him. He seemed… Vulnerable? Like this 'bomb' nonsense was his light in all darkness. And Penny understood. This was the only hope Sheldon had, the only glue holding him together. Penny had noticed how Sheldon always seemed to keep his cool, not only here, but at home as well. He found ways of coping like through anger and… Theremins!

"Okay." She sighed. If she could strengthen his hope, then that's what she would do. She probably wouldn't get any sleep anyway.

The whole of Sheldon's face lit up as she agreed to help him. It was just what he needed. He'd almost felt it wouldn't work when Penny expressed how skeptical about it she was. It was hard not to cry when he thought about never getting home. But they would. If they both believed it, it would happen. Sheldon had to believe nonsense like this because it was his only option. He now understood religious nutters. They needed something to keep them from falling apart.

Penny didn't seem to mind getting her hands dirty, a quality Sheldon had always admired. He himself got frightened by the idea of bacteria and viruses and what not. Dirt had and always would be Sheldon's enemy. That's why he grew rather fond of Penny as she gathered the dirt for him.

"Thank you for helping me." He tried. It wasn't in his nature to compliment someone. "I'm not being sarcastic," he added, just to be sure.

"Didn't think you were, sweetie." Penny smiled. Sheldon had learnt to recognise Penny's smiles. This time her eyes sparkled the lovely green colour they were, indicating the smile to be genuine.

Sometimes Sheldon thought about that smile to help him calm down.

**Pasadena, 4B**

The Doctor hated himself. He'd hurt the one person that meant the most to him. He wouldn't blame Rose if she never forgave him. _He_ hadn't forgiven himself yet either.

It was just so hard _not_ to let himself love her. He had loved her since the very start. She was brilliant, beautiful, sexy, different, forgiving, funny, he could go on.

Rose was the only one that had made him truly happy since the time war. And she loved him like no one else. But he felt selfish for taking her. He knew that she couldn't grow old with him the way humans do. He wanted her to have that with someone. So he was willing to break his own heart for her. That's how much he loved her.

Of course there was _one_ option, but he'd never let Rose do it. He knew how hard lasting life was, he wouldn't put her through that. He'd never tie their life-spans together, make her life as long as his. He didn't want her to experience the curse of the timelords.

A soft tear escaped his eye. How he wished he was human sometimes.

**Pasadena, Restaurant**

"So, if you're from London, what are you doing in Pasadena?" Leonard took a sip of his wine.

"Well, I met the Doctor." Rose looked down at the table. "He just kinda changed my life. We went travelling together, him and me. Best time of my life." She gave a light chuckle, sounding almost sad.

"That sounds great! I know how fond girls are of gay guys," he laughed, "heck, sometimes I wish _I_ was gay!"

"Wha- you think the Doctor's _gay_?" Rose's chuckle was genuine this time. He had to be joking.

"Well, you said he was from another species. I took the hint…"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Rose took a large sip of her wine. "He's _definitely_ not gay."

"Then what is he?"

"He's not gay."

"So he's straight?"

"More like… Curved."

"_Bisexual?_"

"No! Where did you get that-"

"You said, curved. I just…" Leonard smiled shyly. "Interpreted that."

Rose took a bite of her food. "I don't know what his deal is to be honest." She finished, truthfully.

"Ah," Leonard said. "He's like Sheldon is he?" He chuckled.

Rose didn't know how to respond. From what she'd heard, the Doctor was _nothing_ like Sheldon.

"I don't think so…"

**(20 minutes later)**

"So, do you see? I have no idea what to do!" Rose sighed deeply, finally finishing her story. She hadn't meant to tell Leonard everything, but with it all jumping around inside her head, and topped with wine, she hadn't been able to shut up.

A waiter appeared.

"Desserts?" He asked sweetly.

"_No_," Leonard answered quickly.

The waiter smiled kindly and went away. Rose buried her head in her hands.

"I'm boring you aren't I? I'm so sorry."

"No Rose, you could never bore me." Leonard looked like he was going to say some more, but paused.

"What?" Rose had to pull it out of him.

"It's just, it seems that the Doctor has some explaining to do. I don't know what you're doing here when you clearly want to be with him."

"I do?" Rose made an unhappy grimace. "I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't be sorry. You just need to figure it out with the Doctor. And if you don't," _god_ I hope she doesn't, "then I'll be here." He smiled slightly.

Rose smiled as well. A kind of sad smile, though. "You're _such_ a great guy, Leonard." She said.

Leonard had heard that sentence so many times, he was starting to wish it wasn't true. If only he'd been _less great_, he could have told her that she just needed another guy, namely him. And he could have ignored the fact that Penny was drunk that time at her party. Leonard could think of numerous occasions in which he'd love to have been a not so great guy.

"Don't rub it in," he murmured under his breath.

"What?"

"_Thank you_." He smiled as best he could. "Now go Rose Tyler! Find out what Kurt- sorry, the Doctor has to say."

"I will. Thanks."

Rose got up from her chair, kissed Leonard on the cheek, and left the restaurant.


	12. The Bomb coefficient

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

"You scumbags don't really deserve food, so you'll be happy to know I spit in it." One of the guards said as he left the _gew_ they called food. It made Penny _sick_ to think of how much hate these guards possessed. They'd have killed them by now if they hadn't been under strict orders.

Half a day had passed since they finished the 'bomb'. In that time Charlotte's dad had woken up, so they were pretty much ready.

"Not so fast," Sheldon said and turned around so the guard could see him and his homemade bomb.

"Oh my god!" The guard exclaimed, holding out his hands defensively.

Sheldon smirked. He was holding the muddy replica of a bomb, but it actually turned out rather nice. Now he just had to explain himself out of it. It's on bitch, he thought.

**Pasadena, 4B**

"Okay Doctor!" Rose yelled, storming inside 4B.

The Doctor was sitting on the couch, glass of iced water and some toast in front of him, mouth full. He looked surprised at her with his jaw paused. The innocent expression seemed so cute, it was hard for Rose to keep on track, but she had to get it out.

"Rose? Where have-"

"Shut up, Doctor!" Rose stopped in front of the television, not knowing whether to sit down or what. "Tell me what the hell happened before, tell me _why_ you can't do this!" She stood her ground, holding the Doctor's eyes firmly on hers.

He looked down at the table as if he couldn't bear her gaze.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't." He murmured.

"Why not?" She yelled.

He hesitated again. Rose was getting tired of this. So in a haste moment she made a decision.

She pushed him down onto the couch, sat on him and held his hands tightly so he couldn't escape. She'd tackled him.

"Doctor, you're gonna tell me what's going on," she said.

"Rose…"

"Ah, ah, _ah_!"

She took an ice cube out of his glass of water, almost dropping it again when she felt just how cold it was. But as her fingertips became numb, it stopped hurting. She waved the ice cube in front of the Doctor's face as a warning.

"Doctor…" Her expression was stern even though the situation might look anything but. The Doctor chuckled a bit, not taking it seriously.

"Rose you can't seriously-"

Rose lowered the ice cube onto his forehead, causing him to flinch away from it, unsuccessfully.

"Stop it, stop it!" He cried out, trying not to smile. "Okay, okay!" Rose removed the ice cube from his face as he cleared his throat. "I'm _gay_."

Rose, once again, placed the ice cube on him, this time on his neck. A thing in between a moan and a giggle escaped the Doctor's lips as he leaned his head back.

"I'm a girl!" He screamed. Rose didn't stop. "I have no sex-drive!" She applied pressure. "I'm too insecure for a relationship!" She moved the cube down his neck. "I'm a _clown_!" She sighed as she pulled the ice cube away, finally.

"Doctor, I'm actually serious. You can't just joke your way out of this. Please just answer me!"

The silence grew bigger until he finally answered, frivolous attitude gone.

"Because I want you to be happy, and you can't be happy with me."

Rose didn't understand how he meant. She kept quiet, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I can't grow old with you like a human can! If we had a kid it would take well into your old age for it to even become a teenager!" His eyes had become old as the universe, pain sparkling in the blackness. "It won't give you what you deserve. I love you. But I can't let _us_ happen, for your sake as well as mine. I couldn't bare it."

Rose could feel warm tears swimming soundlessly down her cheek.

"Can't we do something?" Her voice was just above a whisper. After a while she sighed deeply, drying her eyes. "Let's just forget tomorrow for a minute." The whimpering in her voice had gone. "Let's just… make the most of tonight."

She put what was left of the ice cube in her mouth, crushing it with her teeth. She then leaned in for a cool kiss with the man she loved.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

"So, guard," Sheldon started. "Are you familiar with the drake equation?" A lurking smile hid in his eyes.

"No…" The guard mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Well I guess there's no point in explaining this, but I've transferred the idea from the drake equation, done a few tweaks here and there, and _BAM_, I came up with the hypothesis I'd like to call the Bomb coefficient."

The guard looked like one big question mark, refuelling Sheldon with hope that his plan would work.

"In the mentioned hypothesis I've estimated the casualties this bomb will inflict by calculating the product of an increasingly restrictive series of fractional values, such as the current population within a 1.4 miles radius, the guards in this building and the very questionable stability of these walls.

The equation goes, N equals R times Fp times Ne times Fl times Fi times Fc times L." Catching his breath, Sheldon began smiling, giving his expression a slightly insane edge.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked, triumph in his eyes.

"Uhhh…" The guard mumbled again, looking like he was considering fleeing the scene.

"It means you'll have to let us out if you don't want to be the cause of not only your own death, but approximately 179.8 other deaths as well. Let's round that up to 180, shall we?"

A few minutes later, they were on their way out of there, escorted by a guard. Penny was almost bouncing up and down because she was so happy. But she could do that once she was _sure_ they were safe.

"It-it's this way," the guard stuttered, leading them down an up-lit hallway.

It seemed like they were in a building filled with offices and stuff, not the kind of building you'd suspect of harbouring prisoners. Sheldon wondered if this part of the building _knew_ about the dirty cells underneath them. A flashback to the cafe entered his mind. Ah, simpler times they were. Right before they got into all of this mess.

At the end of the hallway, there was a door.

"Y-you should be free through there," the guard said. They started to make their way past him. "Wait!" He yelled, grabbing Penny's arm. Sheldon immediately tensed up, expecting it all to unravel at any moment. "You promise me you won't detonate the bomb n-now that I've let you out." The guard asked.

"Of course we won't, when we're out we'll have no interest of _dying_." Sheldon sighed condescendingly. "What _happened_ to education?" He murmured on his way out of the door.

But not even lack of wisdom could bring down Sheldon's mood now. They were finally free!

"I did it!" He yelled, as soon as they had come in a comfortable distance from the 'prison building'.

"I can't believe it!" Penny exclaimed, happily.

"Well, it's not exactly rare, me saving your-"

Sheldon didn't finish, shocked by the sudden envelopment of sweet apple-smelling blond hair.

**Pasadena, Amy's place**

Amy had just finished an episode of 'pretty little liars,' a show Penny had watched with her. It made her reminisce of how they usually locked the door before an episode. Those were the days.

A knock on the door interrupted Amy's thoughts and started new ones. Who would knock on her door? She looked at her watch. 19.02. Hmm…

Amy opened the door with a smile, not knowing who to expect. It was Leonard again!

"We have to stop meeting like this," Amy said, remembering how flirty it had sounded when Spencer from the show had said it.

"Uhm, hi Amy… Again. I," Leonard's face suddenly became very confused. "I have no idea what I'm doing here! My feet just led me here I guess." This time it was Leonard who smiled sheepishly. Amy tried to remember how messy her apartment was before inviting him inside.

"Want a hot or cold beverage?" She asked, just like she had earlier that day. It was kind of exciting to have a guy come by _twice_ in one day! Heck, Penny wasn't even here, so the house call was entirely for _her_! Amy hummed as she made Leonard his requested tea. White with two sugars…

"What are you humming?" Leonard asked from the couch.

"I don't really know!" Amy replied, giggling. She entered the living room with a tea in each hand.

"Thank you Amy. I'm really sorry I just come barging in like this, and twice in one day!" He sipped his tea, but did a grimace as it was too hot. Amy giggled again.

"So what brings you to my temple of fun?" She asked.

"I don't know."

… "When guys come around Penny's house twice a day it usually indicates they like her in a hanky-panky kinda way."

"Uhh-"

"It's true, I conducted an experiment. 80% of guys showing up at her doorstep twice on one day turned out to want something conventionally experienced in the bedroom." She took a sip of her tea. "And the 20% consisted of Sheldon." She looked at Leonard. "Is that why you're here? 'Cos that's fine with me…"

A lot of different reactions went through Leonard's mind. It wasn't why he'd come, was it? He just missed Amy the 'conversational ice breaker', oddly enough. Him and the guys had hated her at first. But when Amy firstly met them, she was an accomplice of Sheldon. If she'd acted more like the group, he'd have thrown her out. Leonard realised he hadn't answered in some time…

"Oh what the hell!" He said, just before their lips met.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

"We're further away than I thought," Charlotte's dad said. Penny didn't even know his name, but it seemed awkward to ask after all they'd been through.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"This place is Morra. That's roughly a day's travel away."

"How can you tell?"

"See that building there?" He pointed at a gorgeous violet building, at least 10 stories tall.

"Hard _not_ to…" She said.

"Well, that's The Flower. You can't see it from here, but from above, it looks like a gigantic flower."

"Cool," was the only response she could think of. "So how do we get home? The faster we get out of here, the faster we're home." No shit, she thought, happy Sheldon hadn't commented.

"Oh, we'll take the train. Should be about 18 hours, give or take."

"Did you say _train_?" Sheldon joined in on the conversation, suddenly very interested.

"Yes, the railway station should be just around the corner from here."

Sheldon was beaming as they made their way to the station. He reminded Penny of a kid on Christmas Eve. Ah, _innocence_.

"I can't wait to see what the trains look like at this age." Sheldon whispered in her ear as they walked on the pavement. He was so cute! But speaking of age, what time was it? What _year_?

"What year is it?" She asked Charlotte's dad. He didn't seem to understand.

"I don't think we've been sedated _that_ long." He said. "It's still year 79 998."

Sheldon and Penny exchanged a look. It was too weird to think about.

They reached the station.

The humidity made it almost unbearable to stand on the crowded platform under heavy sunlight. A soft breeze enveloped them, flowing like an airborne river amongst the people. Penny sighed relieved as the wind licked her skin, making her able to breathe again. Sheldon didn't notice the heat wave the station was. His eyes were lovingly on the tracks of the railway, patiently awaiting the future train.

And it came. An oblong surface of shining beige rushed towards them, cutting through the air with a tip as sharp as a knife. Sheldon couldn't quite place the doors, as the train seemed to be without them. Nothing but the beige surface showed as the train slowed down, and at last stopped.

Penny thought it looked mostly like a big ball of white metal. No doors, not even windows! Was this even a proper train?

But then the doors appeared from within the train, just like it had at the café, and people started getting out. They were all busy, looking at their devices, talking to each other, reading luminous books. Penny even saw a boy write something on a screen which recognised his letters and made it a computer written message.

The shadow of the surprisingly big train made Penny's instincts react somehow. She felt her feet move her into the train, followed by Sheldon and Charlotte's dad. The doors closed not too long after, leaving them inside the future train. Destination, 18 hours.

Penny prayed she hadn't killed Sheldon by then.

* * *

**If you want the details, _the goods,_ about the night between Rose and the Doctor, make sure to check either my profile or the link below, it's a one-shot rated M. If you don't like, don't read (;**

**LINK: s/9646771/1/Ice-cubes**


	13. Lord of the Train

**Pasadena**

Rose awoke in the Doctor's arms, happy. She couldn't help but smile so widely that her muscles hurt. She had had _sex_ with the Doctor! _Unbelievable_! He'd been everything she'd hoped and more.

This was totally different from _any _other guy. She'd never _missed_ Micky when he was sleeping next to her, but right now all she wanted to do was to wake the Doctor up, to hug and kiss him again, just to be near him. Rose was in love, probably for the first time in her life.

Rose tried waking the Doctor up by whispering his name in his ear, but all it did was make him smile, sound asleep. So Rose went out to the kitchen and got herself some food. She made him a plate as well, in case he woke up. Which he didn't…

Rose couldn't decide how to spend the time. So she took a shower, changed her clothes, did her make-up, heck, she even _cleaned the apartment_! She was in such a good mood, it didn't matter what she was doing.

Finishing the apartment cleanse, Rose decided to do the laundry even though she didn't like leaving the flat. She checked up on the Doctor. He was smiling sweetly, but still dead to the world. Guess it couldn't hurt doing that laundry?

On her way down she met Leonard.

"Oh hi Leonard," she said happily, even though she tried to calm herself down. She didn't want to make him sad because of _the situation_.

"Hi Rose!" He greeted, just as merrily. "How did it go last night?"

"Uh…" Rose could feel her cheeks heat up and her lips curl upwards. She couldn't help it!

"Good I gather!" Leonard didn't seem disappointed or anything. "I'm really glad it worked out," He added.

That's when Rose saw it. "Wait a minute!" She stopped him as he was about to walk past her. "You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday! Did you get lucky…?"

This time it was Leonard's turn to blush, looking anywhere but at Rose. "Maybe," he answered, shyly.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Rose's teasing tongue poked out between her teeth as she smiled.

"Uh, I don't know, I-"

"Who is it?" Rose wouldn't let go. Leonard was clearly hiding something as his gaze had gone so low, Rose swore, if he were a girl, he'd be looking at his breasts.

"No one."

"Come on, I won't tell a soul!"

"Promise?"

"'Course!"

"It's Amy."

"What? Really?" Rose couldn't say she wasn't surprised. But the more she thought it through, they were _perfect_ for each other! Both smart and sweet. "That's great!" She exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You two make a cute couple!"

..."Just don't tell anybody, okay?"

"I won't." She wasn't. She only wanted the best for those two crazy kids, and if keeping it a secret would keep them happy, then that's what she'd do.

"So, do you guys wanna come over tonight?" Leonard asked.

"Sure, what's happening?"

"We're watching Lord of the Rings special extended edition."

Rose giggled. "Count us in," she said.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

"And what did you do then, Dr Cooker?" A small guy with wide eyes asked, completely into the story.

"Dr _Cooper_," Sheldon corrected the boy. "And the situation didn't leave me much of a choice, did it?" He looked at the circle of kids. They were all mesmerized by his story. Sheldon had always been an excellent story teller, he knew that, but this was the first time it was _truly_ appreciated. He was starting to like this future-world.

Penny was sitting by the window, looking out. From outside of the train you couldn't see the windows, but from the inside it looked completely normal. It was like 'tinted glass' on a whole new level.

The landscape was different as well. It was one big desert, no trees at all. Penny would _not _want to stop out here. It was 78 degrees Celsius according to the luminous text in the train. How come it was cool in here, when the temperature was unbelievably hot out there? Penny didn't want to think about it. It only gave her a headache.

The kids all exclaimed _wows_ and _ohhs_ at once. Penny turned her head, happy to be distracted. Sheldon looked pleased with himself, changing his voice as he imitated the guard. He was so adorable. This must be pure heaven for Sheldon, she thought. He'd finally found his crowd. Kind of ironic how a beautiful-mind-with-a-doctorates-since-he-was-14's _crowd_, was a bunch of small kids. But they really seemed to be enjoying themselves. Some of their small faces even had their mouths open as they listened intensely. Penny couldn't help but smile.

"He's really something, he is," Charlotte's dad said. Penny removed her eyes of off Sheldon and onto Charlotte's dad.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Sheldon. He's a great guy." Charlotte's dad smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah I know." Penny answered nonchalantly, even though she felt like Charlotte's dad wanted something.

"You two seem very happy together. It see-"

"Hold on!" Penny waved her hand offensively. "We're not a couple! _Trust me,_ we're _so _not a couple." She chuckled slightly, remembering the time with Sheldon and the jewellery-seller.

"Come on… I've seen the way you look at each other. Like just now. Look at him and tell me you're not attracted to him."

Charlotte's dad's words came as a complete shock to Penny. She had _got to_ learn his name sooner or later…

"I've never thought of him like that." Penny looked at Sheldon while saying this. He was explaining something to a small blond girl, who according to his tone, wasn't paying attention. But he was smiling at the same time, eyes glistening with amusement. He looked like an almost normal guy in those jeans he borrowed from the tardis…

"I'm not saying he's _unattractive_. And can I imagine like, ripping his shirt open and kissing him tenderly? Yes I can. But that doesn't mean-" Penny's words faded as she realised what she was saying.

"Oh my god!" She buried her face in her hands. This was so embarrassing. She had to remind herself that Charlotte's dad didn't _know_ what kind of whack-a-doodle he was, so it wasn't _so_ embarrassing. But she was embarrassing _herself_. Oh wow, this was too weird.

Was she in love with Dr whack-a-doodle?

**Pasadena**

The Doctor was awake when Rose got back. His hair was a sexy mess, and he only wore his pyjama bottoms. Just like he had... Rose felt like giggling hysterically and hide like some dumb teenager. Instead, she felt her cheeks redden as she smiled happily.

The Doctor hadn't seen her yet, as he was currently with his back to her, reading the inscription of the cereal, god knows why. But as the door closed behind Rose, he turned around. The smile was unmistakeable and the hug even more so.

"Where were you?" He asked, still holding her.

"I was just doing the laundry. I tried to wake you, but… Since when do you sleep so heavily?"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "I felt happy and safe enough to sleep for good. Time lords don't usually sleep as much as humans. But when they let themselves, they can sleep for at least 12 hours."

Rose beamed, entwining her fingers with his.

"So, since you've slept all day, and it's actually evening now, what do you say to a movie marathon at the guys' place?"

"Marathon?" The Doctor was intrigued.

"Lord of the Rings," Rose said.

"Oooooh! That was like the _best _triology of the 21 century! Weeeeeell, if you consider the Me-"

"_Doctor_…" Rose squeezed his hand.

"Right," he said, remembering the sole question. "Yeah, let's see us some Gandalf the Grey. And then white… Let's see us some Gandalf!"

**(At 4A)**

Howard was sitting next to Raj on the couch, feeling like a girl as he drank his soda whilst Raj was warming up with a beer. He couldn't drink beer because he had his scooter, and last time his mother picked him up it ended horrifically as she'd yelled at him in front of his friends… Howard didn't want to relive that.

Too bad Bernadette wasn't here, she loved Lord of the Rings. She had to work on an experiment in the cholera-section, Howard really didn't need to know more.

The door opened, and in came the Doctor and Rose, beaming at everyone. If Leonard hadn't told Howard the Doctor was gay, he'd think that they 'did the dance with no pants'. That reminded him, Raj would probably like to know this 'Doctor' better. _Chuckles_.

"Hey," Leonard exclaimed happily. "You made it! We were just about to start. Amy should be here any minute."

"Amy?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, I invited her, no big deal." Leonard said nonchalantly. "None what-so-ever." He went to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

Rose and the Doctor settled down on the couch, the Doctor occupying _Sheldon's_ spot. Raj let out a small gasp, even though he soon after realised how ridiculous it was. The Doctor, however, didn't seem to notice, because he was currently observing Rose lovingly as she thanked Leonard for having them over. Wasn't he supposed to be gay? Howard really didn't understand those English people...

"Hi sorry I'm late, so what'd I miss?" Amy entered the room, and sat on a chair next to Leonard's. They avoided eye contact, both faces dangerously flushed. Howard noticed that Amy was wearing red lipstick, a colour he hadn't seen, nor imagined to see displayed upon her lips. It was actually rather nice, he thought.

"It's okay, we haven't started yet. If everyone's ready, I'll start it now, I have work in the morning," Leonard said, pressing play.

**(3.33 AM)**

Raj stretched tiredly as the credits rolled over the screen, finishing the triology. Rose had fallen asleep with her head on the Doctor's shoulder, and at least a half dozen cups of coffee were placed on the table.

"Time for bed, people, I need my sleep to do my work," Leonard said, yawning as he switched off the telly.

Rose woke up abruptly, like when you dream you're falling.

"Wha'?" She murmured tiredly.

"Job. I have to sleep now." Leonard was really anxious to get them out of there, he had a presentation and everything tomorrow. Maybe this really hadn't been the time for a Lord of the Rings marathon… But done was done, and he was hoping to catch all the sleep left.

"Ah, I wouldn't know what _that's_ like, I haven't had a job for ages!" Rose was starting to gather her things as Raj lit up, suddenly seeming more awake.

"Hey, why don't you guys work for _me_ for a while? I know it's not much, but I need someone to paint my office, I wanted to change it into something a bit more cosy, I was thinking light orange." His eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah, that sounds fun! Doesn't it Doctor?"

"Yeah," he answered, beaming.

"Then that's a deal! Meet me at the university tomorrow at 3 PM. I'll have the office ready for painting by then."

They all left within a minute.

Leonard got his REM-sleep and Rose and the Doctor got a job.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

The kids had gone for their school-trip in 'Dorranty', and Sheldon was left embracing the clickidy clack of the future train, thanking _god_ they hadn't removed that lovely lullaby. He loved trains. He loved _this_. He'd shown his true genius, not that it was ever doubted, but he had! He'd saved three lives! It felt so much more rewarding that he'd thought. He found himself sad he was leaving…

"Sheldon, can I talk to you for a moment?" It was Penny. What was this about?

"If you must," he murmured, not wanting to leave the warmth of his seat.

Penny didn't seem to notice his attitude as she led, almost dragged him through the compartment. Sheldon was utterly surprised as she pulled him inside the toilet, of all places!

"Penny what on earth-"

"Shhh!" She held her finger against his lips. "This is _not_ the time."

"But Penny-" was as far as he got before she pressed her lips against his. The kiss wasn't brutal or French or anything, but it was _definitely_ outside his comfort zone. However, he was too surprised to do anything about it, so he merely stood there, awkwardly, until she pulled back. And even when she had, he didn't know how to make his feet move out of there, run to the other end of the train and hide…

"You-you said you wanted to talk to me," he stuttered. "This is-snt talking."

"You didn't let me finish," her voice was hush yet unmistakable. She sounded so sure of herself, opposite him, all shaky and tense. Why couldn't he just run away?

Penny pushed him gently up against the wall, covering him with her own body, hands placed firmly on his shoulders. When she kissed him again, it was so soft Sheldon barely felt it. He didn't know why, but the softness of the kiss annoyed him. She kissed him again, this time with slightly split lips, and he could feel her hands move into his hair, somehow feeling aware of the greasy mess it must be.

This was so different from the one kiss he'd experienced before. It had fascinated him that humans needed that. _This_ kiss… He felt like he was intoxicated, because as surreal as it seemed, he didn't want it to stop. Actually, come to think of it, he wanted to slide his hands down to her waist and press her even _tighter_ against him. But he was nervous. _Nervous?_ What was happening to him?!

"Sheldon!" His whole body shook suddenly. He opened his eyes. Penny was sitting next to him, hand on his shoulder, smiling innocently.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes. You told me to wake you, so you could say goodbye to the train, remember? Wake up, sleepy-head!"

Sheldon quickly became aware of the situation, covering his crotch, as casually as he could, with both hands.

"I-uhm… I have to relieve myself," he said, getting up from his seat and stumbling towards the restroom.

* * *

**If you want the details, _the goods,_ about the night between Rose and the Doctor, make sure to check either my profile or the link below, it's a one-shot rated M. If you don't like, don't read (;**

**LINK: s/9646771/1/Ice-cubes**


	14. Colour

**Pasadena**

"Nothing is more fun than painting a room!" The Doctor exclaimed merrily.

"I love your optimism," Rose mumbled, looking at the Doctor with admiration.

"And orange of all colours!" He continued. "I _love_ orange!"

"We could paint your hair as well, yeah?" Smiling, she poked her tongue out between her teeth.

They were standing outside of the university, waiting for Raj. It'd been 10 minutes now, but the Doctor wasn't complaining. The sun was shining, birds chirping, Rose smiling. Everything was perfect. He didn't want to think about the big problem in their newly found relationship, he just wanted to think about today. Problems were for tomorrow. He wondered how many days it would be until tomorrow came…

The Doctor almost shrieked when he felt a sudden poke on his back. He hadn't noticed Raj sneaking up on them.

"Raj, there you are!" Raj didn't answer, but he looked very uncomfortable.

"S'okay, you don't have to talk," Rose said and gave Raj a reassuring squeeze. "So where's your office?"

Raj led them into an empty office, ready for transformation. He left shortly after, leaving a couple of paint buckets and brushes.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Rose asked, grinning. The Doctor nodded enthusiastically, dipping a finger into one of the buckets. "Doctor," Rose shook her head, as the Doctor moved his finger towards his tongue. He always had to taste stuff. That man…

Time flies when you're having fun, and painting is fun. The Doctor and Rose sang songs from other times and other planets, remembering the times they'd been through. The room acquired a lovely smell of paint, reminding Rose of the time they visited the castle of Quazamba. That castle had the _sweetest_ fairylike creatures-even though they were servants, they never ran out of good spirits. Rose missed their adventures, as she was sure the Doctor did too. He hadn't said anything about it, but she was certain he missed running for his life. Somehow that just seemed to be pushed in the background after they'd… Rose felt like giggling just by thinking about it. She hated herself for being so immature.

The Doctor seemed happier as well, didn't he? He'd made her breakfast in bed… Was she over thinking this? Not at all.

The walls gradually turned orange as the hours passed by. It was a rather big office, Rose thought, but then again, they usually were two. From what Rose had heard, especially from Amy, Sheldon would _not_ want a honky-donky _orange_ office. Rose smirked as she painted. This is for Amy, she thought.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked, completely startling her. He chuckled slightly by her reaction.  
"Mmm?"

"You-uhmn… You have an orange nose," he said, chuckling some more. Rose touched her nose, feeling for paint.

"I don't, though!" She couldn't feel any paint.

"You sure..?" The Doctor grinned as he stepped closer. He brushed his fingers over her nose, gently. Rose was so enticed by him, it was first when he'd retrieved his hand she felt the wet paint on her nose.

"Hmmm… Your cheek looks rather orange, don't you reckon?" Beaming at him, she caressed his cheek, painting it orange as well.

The Doctor knew Rose had oranged his cheek, but he didn't care. He almost trembled beneath her touch, and every instinct and thought in him wanted to close the distance between them. When he did so, and their lips met, everything exploded. The smell of paint became faint as Rose's scent filled his nostrils. Her fingers slid lovingly into his hair as one of his hands found the small of her back and the other the back of her head. Things became heated, and the Doctor lost the memory of where he was. Things didn't matter anymore, everything he needed to know was Rose, and Rose only. He slowly-

A squeak made the both of them freeze. It took a couple of seconds for the Doctor to realise the situation, but once he did, he felt his cheeks heat up. How long had Raj been standing there?

"Uhm, hi Raj!" Rose exclaimed happily although halfheartedly. Raj was so cute as he stood there, she thought. His eyes awkwardly averted hers, and his fingers entwined in each other in a panic-like fashion. He resembled, in more ways than one, a lost puppy.

"Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali!" A voice called out angrily, interrupting the awkward situation. "You better not be in your office after I banished you, if you are-", even though Raj was startled, he quickly figures out how to run, and in a matter of seconds he'd left the entrance of the door. It was hard not to giggle.

"Goofball," the Doctor muttered.

**New-New-New-New-New-York**

On the way to Charlotte's place, Sheldon had time to think. About the dream. He'd clearly been exhausted, and that had resulted in crazy nightmares. Or some alien parasite. Wouldn't surprise him with that dirty cellar… Either way, he was not to tell anyone. _Ever_.

Penny had also chosen the option in which she'd try to forget everything she'd found out.

**(At Charlotte's)**

"Thank you!" Charlotte exclaimed as she threw herself in Sheldon's arms. He winced backwards, gritting his teeth.

"There is no need for-", Penny pinched him. "Ouh!" He yelled out, offensively. "What did you do _that_ for?!" Penny face palmed.

"You're welcome Charlotte," she smiled politely. "So will you show us how to travel home?"

Charlotte reciprocated the smile. "Yeah sure, when are you from?"

"21st century," Sheldon answered.

"Hmm okay, well because that's _back_ in time, you need to pull the lever downwards."

Silence. "That's it?" It was hard for Penny to hide her disappointment. Charlotte was supposed to _know_ how to get him home, not give a _tip_!

Charlotte averted her eyes. "Well, I was afraid you weren't gonna help me if I told you I knew a tiny bit about how to get you home." Her eyes were filled with guilt, and Penny found herself forgiving this lost girl. Sheldon, however, hadn't.

"Are you-", he seemed out of breath. "I don't-", hands in hair, he seemed to be exploding. "_What are you saying, Charlotte_?" Penny tried to calm him down, gently touching his arm from which he flinched away. He fled the scene, locking himself in the bathroom.

"Honey," Penny put on her softest voice, trying to cheer Sheldon up. "It actually helps a lot that we know how to travel back, it _did_ help us." She gently knocked on the door. "It'll all work out, we're not alone, we have each other." Biting her lip, she continued. "I'm so sorry Sheldon, I know how hard it is for you, away from your routine, your home." As she gently stroked the door, she heard quiet sobs from behind it.

"Wi-Will I ever see 4A again?" He sounded so vulnerable.

"I hope so, sweetie." Penny's eyes started to well up. She quietly sunk down to the floor. Were they ever getting home? She hadn't given it much thought because of all that had been going on, but now that she did, it felt like a bad dream from which there was no awakening. "It's going to be okay," she whispered, not sure if Sheldon could hear her. She wasn't even sure if she was telling him or herself.

The door slowly opened and Sheldon peeked out.

"Penny?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?" She smiled weakly at his blue eyes.

"Don't-", he took a deep, ragged breath. "Don't leave me," he finished, looking down at the floor.

It hurt Penny to see Sheldon like this, he seemed so vulnerable and frightened. All she wanted was to hold him and assure him that everything would be okay somehow. Maybe even kiss him... But she knew how he'd react, she knew he wasn't normal that way. But when she looked into those blue eyes, he seemed to see right through her. But he was _Sheldon_! He couldn't understand feelings if they were screaming at his face. Penny's head got so confused when she thought about what the hell was happening to her. This freaking trip had messed everything up, Penny wasn't entirely sure if her sanity would survive, or if she'd already lost it. She realised she hadn't answered him for a couple of minutes. Had she just been staring at him?

"I won't leave you Sheldon," she said, crawling closer to the opening of the door. She stopped few centimeters from his face, surprised he hadn't pulled away. "Even if we never get home, we'll be lost _together_." She knew how cheesy it was, but she also knew that Sheldon didn't. He was too innocent to know this stuff, and from the appreciative look in his eyes, he needed cheesy right now.

**Pasadena**

The timing couldn't be better. As soon as the last stroke of paint had been dealt, Rose's phone rang. She checked the caller ID, just to be _completely_ sure it wasn't the Tardis. If only… It was Amy.

"Hi Amy," she greeted cheerily.

"Hello Rose, I call you because Leonard and I were wondering if you and the Doctor would go on a, as I believe social convention calls them, 'double date' with us. It came to my attention that you had sex, so I saw the potential for a night out for four." Amy said.

"My Amy, you don't beat around the bush!" Rose chuckled, the Doctor looked at her with questioning in his eyes. '_What?'_ he mouthed with a smile. Rose just waved him off, continuing the phone-call. "You mean tonight?"

"Yes."

"Hold on," Rose covered the phone with her hand. "Amy and Leonard ask us out for a double date tonight," she addressed the Doctor. It was a bit awkward since… Rose couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe because they'd begun their 'thing' with a 'forget about tomorrow', and today was the day after. They had to talk about it, Rose reckoned, but even though tomorrow technically had been today, Rose thought it best to postpone it another day. She was hungry, happy and ready to have a good time, she didn't want a problem. She just wanted the Doctor and her to be together, better for a day than not. And apparently the Doctor felt the same, because he nodded with a wide enough grin to show off all of his lovely teeth.

"We're in," she told Amy.

**(4B)**

"What?" The Doctor shouted. He couldn't hear a thing Rose said when she was in the shower.

"_Could you get some milk?" _she yelled.

"Sorry?" He yelled back.

"_D'you wanna go get some milk_?!"

"You smell like silk!?" The Doctor didn't understand. He stepped into the bathroom, to hear her better of course. "You don't make sense madam Rose," he grinned.

"What are you doing in the bathroom?!" She tried to sound angry, but the Doctor could recognise the smile in her voice. "You here to get a peek?"

"No," he answered, a bit too quickly. "Now, but _if I were_, would you object?"

Rose's head popped out from the curtain. "You'll get some milk then, yeah?" A dangerous smile was displayed on her lips.

"Oh! You said _milk _not _silk_… Silly, I am." The Doctor said, fiddling with his suit.

"I don't believe you, you cheek!" Rose giggled as she stepped out from behind the curtain, showing the Doctor her naked body. She loved how awestruck he seemed by her, especially the way the corner of his mouth curled subtly upwards.

"M-milk." He mumbled, looking rather disoriented. Did she hear him right?

"_Milk_?"

"Uh- yes, off I go!" Snapping a bit back to reality, he stumbled out of the bathroom, _just_ avoiding the wall. Rose giggled loudly.

"Remember, you can't tell the others about tonight, Leonard and Amy don't wanna be found out just yet!" Rose shouted after him as he left the apartment for milk.

On the way down the endless stairs, the Doctor ran into Howard.

"Hello _Doctor_," he greeted, merry as ever.

"Ellou Howard! What are you up to?"

"I was just visiting Leonard, see what he's up to."

"Oh, nononono…" The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Because he's-he's sick!" He began grinning sheepishly, triumphant to come up with a good lie. But apparently he didn't get away with it as he'd hoped. Why did Leonard insist on the others not knowing? He hated lying.

"I see," Howard smiled dubiously. "Tell me Doctor, what's his condition?"

"Uhm-," The Doctor's adam's apple bobbed nervously up and down. "You know… Stuff. He's got a big thing going on-in his…Ear-So tell me Howard, what's up with _you_?"

"I'm fine?" Howard was confused. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know! World crisis, worlds war three…" He gritted his teeth. "Not yet, eh?"

"You're weird, has anyone every told you that?"

"Mmm, runs in the family. Listen, I suggest you call Leonard _before_ entering his apartment. He might be indisposed or something." The Doctor started walking past Howard, leaving him standing in the hallway. "You know sick people, can't trust 'em!"

**Place unknown**

"Penny, this machine appears to state that we're in the year 400.289 B.C," Sheldon sounded condescending even though he knew he couldn't have done it better himself. "Your driving appears to be off."

"At least we're in the _past_ not the _future_," Penny snarled halfheartedly. "Besides, who knows if that thing is right." She grabbed Sheldon's arms, startling him. "C'mon Moonpie, I say we go check it out!"

"Penny, nobody calls me Moonpie," even though he sounded annoyed like always, he didn't pull away from her touch.

"Keep telling yourself that, Moonpie." She retorted, grinning.

As they stepped out of the Tardis' doors, they were immediately blinded by the bright sunlight. Penny felt Sheldon tense up, and when she opened her eyes, she saw why. They were on some white surface, surrounded by bluish dwarves, and with a giant purple castle in the background. _Great_, she thought. _Just great_.

* * *

**I realise this chapter has been a bit uneventful of sorts, but next chapter will be different, promise ^^**

**Review!**


	15. Cloudy

**Place unknown**

"This looks like some kind of bad cartoon," Sheldon stated. "I say we retreat to the weird box immediately."

"Oh come on Sheldon, look at those dwarves! They're so small and _blue_." Penny exclaimed.

They were in, what seemed to be, a town of some sort. _Definitely _not earth. Small light blue creatures were walking around, talking to one another and buying food from the miniature store. A blue civilisation! Looking closer, Penny noticed that they all had some sort of _things_ poking out from their heads. Like two round sticks. And they had _tails_! Oh, this was so cool!

"But Penny, what on earth would we _do_ here?" Sheldon didn't like the idea of socialising with blue people who just about reached his bellybutton. To be honest, it freaked him out.

"It's not every day you get to see a world like this! And the air, it's so fresh! We'll be off in half an hour I promise ya," she added, pulling him towards the sound of business. The blue creatures hadn't seen them yet, they'd landed behind a building of sorts. It was barely tall enough to hide behind, but then again, they were at least double the size of these people.

Penny walked into the open with Sheldon hesitant behind her. One of the blue dwarves gasped as she saw them.

"Who are you then?" Her accent was thick, but it was English, no doubt about it.

"We're newcomers," Penny answered nervously, since Sheldon would most likely offend her. "Travellers," she added.

"I see," the woman smiled curiously. Penny noticed the differences from human in her face. Her nose was considerably smaller and her blue eyes much larger, iris covering it almost entirely. She had a white patch right above her eyes. She was really beautiful, Penny thought. And with those sticks poking out from her head, she looked a bit like a cat of some sort. A cat with two legs and arms.

"Uhm, so what is this place called? And what are you- what is this place?" Sheldon did his best to sound polite. Penny gave his hand a quick squeeze before he could pull it away.

"My name is Ra Dom and what you're looking at," Ra gestured to the place around them. "This is the city of Calliyb, capital in the 6th kingdom of Agaclix." Seeing the question marks upon their faces, she continued. "You're in the solar system of Bor, do you not know?" … "Come with me, foreigners, I think it best you come inside."

Despite Sheldon's best warning glance, Penny followed the woman known as Ra inside one of the nearby houses, if you could call them that. Sheldon didn't like being on his own, especially not when everybody was staring at him, so he quickly followed them. There, the woman sat down by a table on a chair, whilst Penny and Sheldon sat on the ground.

"Before I tell you the tale of our land, I must know who exactly are you?"

"I'm Penny, this is Sheldon," Penny said, gesturing to Sheldon. "We're from a planet called Earth. It's not exactly local."

Sheldon snorted. "That's an understatement," he murmured under his breath.

"So, why are you here, Earth people?" Ra asked, ignoring Sheldon's attitude.

"Truth be told, we're lost." Penny admitted. "And we don't know how to get back, so this is one of our temporary stops until we find out how to get home."

"I see." Ra nodded. "Welcome to Agaclix, Penny and Sheldon. How long do you plan to stay here?"

"Not long," Penny answered.

"Very well. Then I shall make it short." Ra got up from her chair and disappeared into the adjacent room. Penny and Sheldon looked at each other. Were they supposed to follow her?

Reappearing in the door entrance, Ra was holding a map. It was a rather large map, especially considering her size. But she unfolded it without effort.

On the map numerous clouds were displayed, each of these with a name.

"Why are you showing us clouds?" Sheldon asked.

"Clouds? This is our map. We are right here," Ra pointed at a large cloud with 'Calliyb' written across it.

"But, you can't _live_ on clouds?" Sheldon didn't understand. Penny didn't need him to glance her way for her to understand that he thought this 'Ra' was crazy, nonetheless, he glanced.

"I don't understand what you mean when you say clouds." Ra asked.

"I mean air. Don't tell us we _live_ on air."

"No, of course not!" Ra chuckled. "We live on the plates of Bor, they've been around longer than we have."

"The plates, I see. But why does air assemble around them? And how can these _plates_ be floating in the air?" Sheldon asked cockily.

"The plates attract oxygen, why I do not know. The plates float around because the gravity on this planet is very low. These plates are the only thing keeping us from floating around as well."

"What's beneath the plates?" Penny asked, suddenly. If all of these people lived up in the sky, what was underneath?

"Radon gas." Ra answered simply. "And the Radon Worms."

"What are Radon Worms?"

"I'm sure it's just stories, but you hear about them being over 15 metres these days. I've never seen one myself, very few have. They're not a threat unless you travel further below than the oxygen does."

"Uhm…" Penny didn't want to seem dumb, but she didn't understand. "How come this gas doesn't blend in with the oxygen?"

"Radon gas, dear. And-"

"It's heavier, Penny, did you go to school at all?" Sheldon interrupted Ra. "The Radon gas would automatically sink to the bottom whilst the oxygen stays on top. But the relevant question would be, how can _worms_ live in radon? Radon is dangerous."

"I know," Ra agreed. "We've been asking that same question for years. Some have even taken tests from it, but we still can't figure out what keeps them alive. You know as much as I do, I'm afraid."

And then the doorbell rang.

**Pasadena**

"A toast!" Leonard exclaimed. They all chimed in, clinking their glasses together.

"So how come you're in America?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, you know…" Rose began.

"We're travellers!" The Doctor finished her sentence.

"Have you ever been to Europe?" Rose asked.

"I've been to Switzerland." Leonard said. "Wasn't very fun…" He was reminded of how he'd wanted to bring Penny, but instead ended up with an overly enthusiastic Raj. "I don't wanna talk about it." He added.

"Where have you travelled?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"Uh…" The Doctor answered, looking at Rose for guidance.

"All over the world!" Rose exclaimed. "We've been everywhere!"

"Tells us about it!"

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Rose chuckled nervously. What was she supposed to say?

"Try us!" Amy took a sip of wine, eyeing Rose excitedly.

Rose turned to the Doctor for help, but he merely squeezed her hand and nodded slightly. Rose took this as a sign to just 'go on' and tell them the truth. They probably wouldn't believe it anyway.

"Oh, we've been to the past and protected queen Victoria from a werewolf, been in a satellite of the year 5000, saved a crew of people from a black hole, not to mention Satan and visited the city of New New York!" Rose caught her breath as she'd finally finished. Amy and Leonard both broke into hysterical laughter.

"Okay, you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine," Leonard said, still giggling.

"Reminds me of Lord of the Rings," Amy exclaimed. "You two watch too much of that stuff!"

"Hey, what about me? I watch that stuff as well!" Leonard pouted offensively.

"Oh but _you_ can never get too creative! I want a boyfriend who knows his games… Outside of the bedroom as well as inside!"

"Mmm…" Leonard mumbled, kissing Amy gently. They were _so_ cute, Rose thought.

"And who said romance was dead?" The Doctor whispered into Rose's ear. She tried to reply, but the tingling sensation you get when someone whispers in your ear caught her off guard, and it lingered there for longer than expected.

"Mugh," she ended up mumbling, feeling rather stupid afterwards. The Doctor beamed at her appreciatively.

"I love it when you tremble," he told her, eyeing her intensely.

A waiter coughed, getting all fours' attention.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked. Rose could, from his cocky grin and the fact that he was all spotty, tell he wasn't very old. It was probably his first job, and probably the first time he'd waitered people kissing. Amy and Leonard pulled awkwardly away from each other, from the looks of things, this was probably the first time they'd kissed in public.

"I-I'll have the smoked salmon," Leonard stuttered slightly, fiddling with his napkin. "Without the cheese," he added quickly.

"I'll have- is that _Raj_?" Amy looked abruptly on something behind Rose and the Doctor. They both turned around, and saw _Raj_ sitting down at another table. With a _man_!

"Excuse me?" The waiter asked.

"Uhm-can you come back later, I think we'll have to discuss what we want to eat." Leonard quickly answered, eager to get the waiter away. Once he'd gone, he looked at the them all with panic in his eyes.

"What do we _do_? Raj can't see us!"

"Never mind _that_, have you noticed the fox he's with?" Amy giggled. "He came out of the closet with flying colours!"

"All the more reason to get out of here!" Leonard tried to sink down into his chair, afraid Raj would notice them. "An encounter would just be too awkward, now how do we flee the scene without him seeing us?"

The Doctor and Rose exchanged glances, both wildly amused by the turn of events. Rose had an idea.

"We could ask that waiter boy if he could give Raj a glass of champagne, and when he asks who sent it, tell him to point in the opposite direction than we are in. Then when he's looking for the secret admirer, we'll make a run for it!"

"That's a great idea!" Leonard exclaimed.

"And _so_ exciting," Amy added in that special way of hers.

They all went very silent and eyed the waiter until he finally got the hint.

"You ready to order?" He asked politely.

"Actually, we would like you to do us a favour…" Rose started. "Would you send that guy over there," she pointed, "a glass of champagne. And when he asks you who it's from, point in the opposite direction than we're in. Can you do that?" She put on her best pleading expression, hoping the young guy would have an open mind.

"Sure," he exclaimed. He seemed kind of excited, this was probably the most fun he'd had at work.

"Excuse me sir," A young waiter said, approaching Raj's table. "This is for you," he handed Raj a glass of bubbly champagne.

"What's the occasion?" Raj exclaimed happily. He loved bubbly liquids!

"It seems you have a secret admirer, I cannot tell you who, but I _can_ tell you which direction." He smiled dubiously. "Over there," he pointed towards a corner of the room with at least five tables. Raj didn't know how to reply.

"Well, tell them thanks," he smiled, sipping his champagne.

"So where was I?" He asked as the waiter had left.

"I believe we were discussing work," Dr. Gabbelhouser answered between bites.

**Agaclix**

"Yes?" Ra opened the door.

"We have several witnesses saying they saw you take foreigners into your house, maam, we're here to bring them to the castle, queens orders."

"But they were just leaving-"

"_Queens orders_." The voice insisted.

There was nowhere to run. Penny didn't know what the authoritarian-sounding blue dwarf wanted exactly, but who could blame her for being a bit sceptical. And compared to Sheldon, she was relaxed! He had begun shaking, and his thumb hadn't left his mouth since Ra opened the door. Poor Sheldon…

A male blue dwarf entered the room. He looked alike Ra, except for some white tattoo-like shapes on his right arm. He didn't seem threatening, nor did he seem friendly. Sheldon and Penny didn't argue when he led them out, partly because Ra didn't, and she really must know best.

"Bye Penny," Ra said, "bye Sheldon." Her mouth was smiling but her eyes were worried. "I hope to see you again."

And with those words they were led through the town, and up to the castle.

**~ Next chapter will come soon ~**


	16. Simple Plans

**Pasadena**

"That was close!" Rose chuckled, catching her breath. The Doctor chimed in on the chuckle, and soon after they all did. When they'd stopped and realised the situation, a nagging feeling appeared within all of them.

"I'm hungry, though," Leonard was the first to break the ice.

"Me too."

"Ditto!"

"Uh-huh."

"How would you feel about a poorly executed home dinner?" Leonard asked with an apologetic smile.

**(4A)**

"So, Raj with a man huh?" Amy murmured between slurps of canned soup.

"Can you honestly say you're surprised?" Leonard responded dryly.

"What if it wasn't a date?" Rose suggested shyly. "It might've been his brother?"

"And since when is his brother _white_?!" The Doctor teased, pinching her shoulder playfully. Rose felt her cheeks redden as she realised what she'd said. She joined in on the giggling that had started.

"Aaanyways," the Doctor started as they'd finished the eating. "Lovely meal! Weeeell, it wasn't perfect, weeeell, it was terrible," Rose pinched him. "Ouuuuh!" He sputtered. "What was that for?"

"You're being rude again," she murmured under her breath.

"Right," the Doctor looked serious for a moment, tugging his ear nervously. "This evening's been fun!" He stated matter-of-factly. "But it's late and…" He gave Rose a pointed look. "We should probably retrieve to 4B." He gently stroked Rose's thigh, giving her a small indication as to why he wanted to leave.

"Yeah it's late. But this was so nice, we should do it again!" Rose chuckled, giving Amy and Leonard goodbye hugs before leaving 4A.

She'd just barely closed the door to Leonard's, before she felt the weight of the Doctor press against her, making her shriek slightly in surprise. The Doctor's hands found hers, and he pinned them against the door, turning Rose on all the more. Her heart began to race and she clenched her thighs together, entwining her hands with his. He eyed her intensely, face hovering inches above hers. He then grabbed her arse and lifted her up, causing her to swing her legs around his hips, heel in butt, seductively bringing him closer. His mouth lightly stroked hers, teasing her. She felt blinded by desire and all she wanted to do was to forcefully smack her mouth against his, to grind against…

Suddenly all she was feeling was pain.

"Oh my god!" Leonard exclaimed, teasing in voice. "You didn't even make it to your apartment, you _animals_!" He lightly chuckled as Rose slowly regained composure. She felt the embarrassment take over, and she avoided looking Leonard in the eye. It wasn't like her to act so… wild! Other than saving creation from time to time. _Literally_…

"Uh-Sorry for-Sorry for, I," Rose fumbled after words, regretting every syllable. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, not knowing what to say. "Sorry," she finally got out.

"Nonsense, don't ever apologise for Mother Nature," Leonard continued to chuckle. "You guys probably want to be alone… I only came out because I heard you squeal. Have at it!"

"Have at it?" The Doctor asked as Leonard had closed the door to his apartment.  
"Yeah, he means _go ahead_," Rose responded, realising a throbbing pain on her back from the fall. "Ouuuch, I hate falling on my back!" She murmured, rubbing the sore spot tiredly.

The Doctor frowned, studying her. "I'll massage you if y'want," he cleared his throat, "of course, that's only if you w-"

"I'd love that," Rose sputtered, interrupting his rambling.

The Doctor hummed happily as he entered 4B, but as soon as he turned on the lights, he froze. Rose couldn't see anything for his back, but his shoulders had tensed up and he didn't seem to be breathing. What was wrong?

"Content humans, how _repulsing_." The voice originated from what seemed to be a woman, but it was deep and hoarse and the hate was dripping off of it in a disgusting manner. The stink of alien cut Rose's nostrils.

**Agaclix**

Whilst Sheldon didn't enjoy the unknown factor of meeting the _Queen_, he had to admit that he couldn't put a finger on the manner of travel. They'd practically been treated as royalty on the way up-road, looking out the window of a nicely decorated carriage.

The castle was even more spectacular up close, the purple colour seeming to glow in the sun. Sheldon feasted his eyes on the magnificent gate, surprised to find himself enjoying the art. Was he becoming a _hippie_ now too?

"Foreigners!" The Queen yelled out, spreading her short arms solemnly. She sat in a mighty seat, the kind you only see in films nowadays. They were in a beautiful, gigantic hall, even for human size. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, greatly casting purple light around. Everything seemed so epic, yet Sheldon found it hard to praise the monarchy, any monarchy. The Queen spoke again.

"I bid you welcome!" Her voice echoed throughout the room. "It has been centuries since we've been visited by foreigners!"…"by _Aliens_," she said slowly, tasting the word. "Of what world are you?"

Sheldon and Penny exchanged a look, from Penny's side confused and amused, from Sheldon's, not so much. "We're from a planet called earth," Sheldon said. It seemed almost like a whisper compared to the Queen's mighty roar. "We come unarmed, passing by as a neutral party, not meaning any harm!" He raised his voice, meeting the Queen's pitch. "We merely want out of this world that is not our own!"

The Queen studied them, puzzled expression upon her light blue face. "I am afraid I cannot let you leave just yet," she yelled. "Are you aware of the situation?"

Seeing their clueless expressions, she gestured for one of the guards. Seeing her gesture, he pulled on a rope, bringing down a mighty big map from above. As it unfolded before them, they saw the same map they'd seen in Ra's apartment, size multiplied greatly.

"As I hope you know, this is Agaclix, our planet. We are here," one of the Queen's guards pointed at a cloud on the map, the same as Ra had. "That is your current location Calliyb, capital of the 6th kingdom of Agaclix, the kingdom in which _I _am Queen." She waited, sucking in the fresh air that surrounded her, waiting for the strangers to comprehend. They seemed intelligent enough, so she continued. "The situation is Quez, the plate," the guard pointed at a slightly smaller cloud. "Has been going down lately." Another pause. "We believe this is the work of a newly found clan, the _Worm Praisers_. These are some of our own people, some even say they're from within our union itself. They have turned away from society and its ways, they _praise the Radon Worms_." The Queen had almost stopped yelling as her words gained haste. "These people are as evil as the worms, they lack conscience as well as mercy. Some way, they've been destroying the oxygen around the plate, causing its weight to increase. If they carry on much longer, the whole plate of Quez will disappear beneath the oxygen, devoured by Radon Worms. We cannot let this happen, but every time I try to stop them, they kill my men with either poison or violence!" The Queen's voice had loudened again, stressing the importance of the situation. "You have to help us!" She yelled.

Sheldon's eye began to twitch. "What makes you think that-"

"What makes you think we'll have any more luck?" Penny interrupted Sheldon, afraid his sentence would end rudely. "We don't have superpowers or anything," she added, feeling almost primitive as her uncomplicated words rolled off of her tongue. "Please," she pleaded, not helping her self-conscience.

"Silence!" The Queen yelled. "Stories of foreigners before you have been remarkable indeed, you will not let us down. Save us from the Worm Praisers!"

The hall echoed as the guards joined in on an unflattering roar of agreement.

**Pasadena**

"You cannot be serious," the Doctor sighed. "Can't I every get rid of you?!"

"Afraid not," the woman answered. She was seated on the couch, comfortably leaning back against the soft fabric. How Rose wanted to be her right now. But her guard was up as she sensed the Doctor's was.

"Not to break the verbal ping pong," she interjected, "but I was wondering who you are."

The lady laughed until her chin-fat began to jiggle. "Always quick on the comeback, Rose," she said, eyeing Rose intensely, making her feel at unease. Interrupting the uncomfortable situation, however, she farted loudly. "Oh, I _do_ apologise," she excused, voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"_No_…!" Rose's mouth had become a capital O as she realised what she was witnessing. "But you _died_!" She exclaimed, instinctively holding her breath. What was this woman, _no_, what was this _Slitheen_ doing here?!

"I was on a personal vendetta when you performed your little…" She paused dramatically. "Act of _murder_!" She spat out, face curled up in a furious grimace. "I have merely come to return the favour."

Before they could react one way or another, bags were placed over their heads from behind, leaving them blind as they were tied up and dragged out of the building. Despite their best efforts, resistance was futile, all Rose could do was to scream at the top of her lungs as men of large nature brought them to their capture.

**Agaclix**

Once again, the manner of travel was pleasant. The carriage rocked contentedly from side to side, lulling Penny into a deep sleep. But she awoke abruptly as the carriage stopped. Guards opened the door, and kneeled as soon as they popped their heads out of the window.

"We're at the cliff of Calliyb plate," one of them said, voice sounding strangely female. "This is where we float," she/he continued. Penny couldn't tell the difference since they didn't have boobs. Wonder what they're fetishes are then, she thought.

"_Float_?" She heard Sheldon ask from behind her.

"Yes sir, but not to worry. We are aware of your construction and your limits." The sticks on his/her head unfolded, and two beautiful wings appeared. They were beautifully decorated, reminding Sheldon of a butterflies'. Both him and Penny had to take a moment to stare. They had sticks on their heads, that turned into wings? But they couldn't _fly_ with those! They were too small compared to the rest of them.

The guard chuckled heartily, loving the foreigners awestruck expressions. "That's not all," she/he added, turning around so they could see her/his tail. It was not unlike the sticks on their heads, and therefore it didn't come as a complete shock, when it unfolded and became a wing like tail as well. Penny started giggling, she couldn't wrap her head around how cool this was.

Another guard unfolded her/his sticks and gently grabbed Penny's arm.

"Enough chatter," it became apparent that this guard was a boy. "We need to leave before dusk. Yokkt, you take the tall one, I'll take the blond one."

Ra wasn't kidding when she'd said that Agaclix had low gravity, as soon as they'd stepped away from the plate of Calliyb, a tickling nothingness consumed them. Penny started to giggle as she swam around in the air. If she stopped moving she didn't rise nor fall, the gravity caused her to stand completely still.

"Check it out Sheldon, I can fly!" She exclaimed, leaning backwards until she lost her balance, if you could even call it that.

"Penny I cannot begin to explain how magnificent this feels, I am a freaking superhero!" Sheldon reciprocated Penny's giggles fondly. Penny found him completely adorable and she began swimming towards him, grin spread across her face.

"This is beautiful and magical, and I love it," she smiled, eyes sparkling in the ray of two suns. Her hands found his, and before she'd thought it through, she planted a soft kiss lovingly on his mouth. She'd never tried kissing without gravity, but it proved just as magical as she felt it was, and she found herself wanting to kiss him again. However, the dream state she'd put herself in quickly faded as she was pulled away from Sheldon by the male guard.

He cleared his throat. "Madam, we don't have time for kisses now, we need to get to Quez before nightfall." His pull became a grip, and his wings started flipping incredibly quickly. Penny realised why they had those ridiculous wings, they actually turned out to be pretty useful. Sure, they didn't need them to keep afloat like wings' function on earth, but to swim through the sky didn't hold a candle to flying.

Even though it was an amazing experience to fly across the now almost purple sky, to feel the wind in her hair and to breathe in the fresh oxygen, Penny's heart was still pounding because of Sheldon.


	17. Abduction

**Pasadena**

"You and the blonde," the woman chuckled. "You're together, I can smell it," she sniffed the air and grimaced, nostrils flaring. She turned to the Doctor. He couldn't answer as tape covered his mouth so he could barely breathe. He was all alone, Rose had been taken away into the adjacent room. Considering it being a hide-out for a farting alien, it smelled rather nice, rather inconspicuous. But however nice it smelled, the Doctor did not enjoy being tied up, not to mention being abducted.

The woman cleared her throat and continued. "Alien to alien," she started. "We're not that different. We both use humans for our own personal gain. Just because you have her consent doesn't make it okay. You can be all charming and boyfriend-like, but in the end of the day you're just doing it for yourself. You take her up knowing you'll drop her down. She deserves so much better, and you know that. You're too selfish to care. You and I are alike, don't you see? Your relationship is a lie and you are the one lying."

The words of the Slitheen stung in the Doctor's heart, and the tape around his mouth seemed to tighten. But she was right. He knew he couldn't give Rose what she deserved, and still he chose to claim her. For his own happiness, not hers. The Slitheen kneeled down before him, eyes alit with anger and sorrow. "My name is the Avenger, by the way," she whispered. "The Doctor and the Avenger, do you hear the resemblance?" She began to chuckle. "Simon, take him to his meat," she nodded towards one of the men, who then grabbed him and put him into the adjacent room with Rose.

**Agaclix**

Sheldon didn't know what to make of Penny, other than that she needed to get home quickly. She'd kissed _him_ for god's sake, she was _clearly_ desperate. Sheldon's hands reached up to his lips, fingers trailing over them, remembering the sensation of the kiss. It'd been soft and clean, and completely comfortable. Sheldon was reminded of the inappropriate dream he'd had. He didn't like to think of his dreams, especially of those involving Penny. Because it hadn't been the first dream he'd had of her, it was merely the latest in a row. Sheldon felt dirty and disgusting when he remembered them and what they'd done to him. They'd turned his body into a circus and when he didn't concentrate, the circus would run amok. He'd _look_ at places he wasn't supposed to, _think_ thoughts outside his own comfort zone, and sometimes he'd even _rise_ at inconvenient times.

He hated Penny for bringing out these sides of him and even worse, he hated _himself_. And when she'd kissed him, he'd been so surprised, he hadn't done a damned thing! But what should he have done? Should he have let sense or desire win? To be frank, the biggest shock for Sheldon was the fact that _Penny_ had even wanted to kiss _him_…

**Pasadena**

Rose was thrown in a dark room with a hard floor. She got up and knocked a few times on the wall, but she didn't reckon anyone could hear her. It was weird being all alone in the dark, separated from the Doctor. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her sight was filled with green spots, moving around until her eyes adjusted to the dark enough for her to faintly see the wall. She walked around the room, feeling her way until she'd made a mental picture of the size. That's when she realised the mobile buried deeply in her inner pocket. She grinned into the blackness, fingering her mobile out of the pocket. It would probably have been taken from her had it not been hidden underneath her clothes.

The light from the mobile hurt her eyes as she opened it, but her eyes adjusted quickly, partly because of the stress she was under. She was worried for the Doctor, and she didn't know where he was, or when they were coming back. She was so happy that Leonard had had a crush on her, because it'd left her his number. She realised her hands were shaking as she found him under contacts.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy from sleep.

"L-Leonard," Rose stuttered. It was weird to hear her own voice after so much silence. "I need help," she continued.

"Oh my god Rose, you sound awful, what's wrong?"

"Me and the Doctor, we've been kidnapped."

"_What_?"

"I'm serious."

"Shit!" He wasn't sleepy anymore. "Where are you?"

"I don't know, some dark room!" Rose ran her hand through her hair, frustrated for not knowing where she was.

"Should I call the police?" Leonard asked on the other line.

"_No!_" Rose answered quickly. She took some time to think. She couldn't recall any time the police had actually _helped_ in alien matters. Last time the police had _been_ alien! Besides, the police came with a lot of questions, and maybe even with Torchwood.

"No, It'd just cause more problems than it solves. I know it sounds weird, let's just say the police aren't our friends right now." She said finally.

Leonard chuckled from his apartment. "Don't tell me you're _criminals_!"

"No, 'course not." Rose bit her lip, brain working on a solution, any solution. "Leonard I don't know what to do," she felt tears sting in her eyes.

"Okay," Leonard said, tone calm. "It's gonna be okay." Rose could hear him breathing heavily into his phone. "Okay, if there can't be police involved, I need to know where you are,"

"But I-"

"I know it's hard, but try to remember, the smallest thing could indicate your whereabouts."

Rose took a deep breath, remembering everything she could. "Well," she started. "They put bags on our heads and drove us.. Somewhere close to a large road. I could hear city noises, but from somewhere else, yeah?" Ugh, she hoped her explaining was okay. "And I think I smelled hotdogs?"

"I'll see what I can do, keep your phone on you at all times, preferably on mute."

Leonard sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Agaclix**

The plate of Quez reminded Penny of Calliyb. It had the same sort of buildings, the same blue creatures, the same mingling, social atmosphere that Penny only thought humans created. It was amazing how integrated and alive these aliens were! But Penny couldn't see the problem, as it seemed to be non-existent.

"So, I don't see any problem here? Where are these worm lovers?" She asked.

"_Worm Praisers_ madam," the male guard said, "and I would appreciate it if you would restrain from talking about them in public. We wouldn't want to upset the civilians, or even worse, alert the enemies."

"No of course," Penny mumbled to herself.

The two guards, male and female as Penny had recently discovered, led them through the smaller village 'Quem', and all the way across the plate of Quez until finally reaching the self-titled city, Quez. It was nightfall when they finally laid their heads on a pillow, still pretty clueless as to what they were _really _supposed to do. Today's travel had been an adventure for sure, seeing foreign planes spread out before them, experiencing the stares of the blue folk, heck, one time they even drove past some of them playing music! To say it was different would be an understatement. They'd played on weird instruments, reminding Penny of milk-cartons and frying pans. The sound had been nothing like any instrument she'd heard before, it had literally sounded like a storm blazing, lightning striking and waves splashing. The music of these people was the call of nature. Penny was almost brought to tears as she remembered the nature her world was destroying.

But Penny couldn't think of nature and foreign aliens _all day_, especially not when a certain _someone_ had been dragging her attention, not on purpose, but by just merely being. Penny hadn't intended to do what she did, but it was a spur of the moment and Sheldon brought it out in her. She'd have laughed about this if it'd been two weeks ago, but after the talk with Charlotte's dad, it'd become painfully clear just how adorable he was. Somewhere deep inside she'd always felt it, this admiration and attraction. But every time she had been close to figuring it out, it would get pushed away by his annoying condescension or Leonard. _Leonard_. Oh god, Penny had almost forgotten about him. The sweet guy next door. The insisting homunculus who'd been exactly what she wanted to want. But she never fell in love with him, she'd fallen in love with the _idea_ of him. The idea of a safe relationship where you knew what you'd get and wouldn't end up getting hurt. The boring kind of love. But as much as she'd wished for that to be enough for her, it wasn't.

**(Next morning)**

"As you are no longer sleep deprived, I will give you ten minutes to get dressed." One of the guards said. Penny was too tired to recognise which one as they, to a certain point, all sounded alike.

"Good morning to you too," she mumbled as she slipped out of the warm covers. Every memory seemed blurry, the whole world unclear. But as she slowly opened her eyes her memories came rolling back, each more shocking, embarrassing and/or fantastic than the previous.

"So what's for breakfast?" Penny asked as she trudged sleepily towards the table, which was way too small of course.

"I haven't been informed yet, Penny. They say it'll take a couple of minutes." Sheldon answered from his spot on the floor.

It became painfully clear to Penny that Sheldon was avoiding eye contact, and he nervously fidgeted with one of his gazillion layers of shirts. You'd think it would be awkward for Penny, but actually it pulled her quite oppositely. She loved how squeamish he seemed, she loved the effect she'd had on him! If he'd ignored it easily, it would mean he'd been unaffected by it, mean it was just another insanity of his surroundings. But perhaps he didn't get affected the way she hoped… perhaps-

"Breakfast is served!" The female interrupted Penny's thoughts, laying two bowls of creamy consistence down on the table. The bowls were very small, however, a saliva-filling fragrance seeped out, causing Penny's belly to grumble, thoughts of Sheldon forgotten-well _almost_.

**(After Breakfast)**

"Sorry I never asked, what are your names?" Penny asked, not wanting to repeat that whole 'Charlotte's dad' incident again.

"You come from a nice culture, I can tell." The female dwarf smiled. "I am Terimia and he," she pointed towards the male guard, "is Penchol."

"So what's the plan?" Sheldon asked after breakfast, eager to get busy. And to get home… He couldn't believe what they'd been through, what they'd _survived_ in the last week.

"We spy," the Terimia answered, smirk upon her lips.

"_Spy_?" Sheldon irately shook his head. "This is ridiculous…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Yes," Terimia didn't seem to notice his attitude. "I do realise it's inconvenient with your size, you'll be very noticeable. But I believe they gather in the parts of town where buildings grow taller than what's the norm, apparently they don't like the sun, not particularly surprising." She cleared her throat, keeping herself on track. "What I mean is you can easily hide behind the buildings." She waited a while for a reaction, and when none came, she dug two robes out from her bag. "Here, these will help you blend in better."

**(Later)**

They'd been given direction to the Worm Praisers hotspot, knowing next to nothing about them or their danger-level. The streets emptied gradually the closer they got to their destination, not calming any of their nerves. They were just around the corner when a collective humming caught their attention, causing goose-bumps to vigorously spread. It sounded like a cult chanting, words incoherent.

"Penny…" Sheldon addressed her for the first time since- since the _thing_.

"Yes?" She heard her own voice, hating the naive anticipation in it.

"Could you let go of my hand? It is highly inappropriate."

"Oh," Penny squeaked, realising her hand was clutching his, fingers entwined and everything. "Didn't even realise…" she giggled nervously.

…

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"You're _still_ holding my hand."

"Oh."


	18. Sedatives and Tears

**Pasadena**

"Leonard, it's chilly out here, you promised I wouldn't need my jacket!" Raj whined, rubbing his arms and shaking his teeth.

"Stop whining Raj, this is serious," Leonard said.

"Yeah Raj, you're such an idiot!" Howard chimed in. They were all terrified of what lied ahead, complaining about the weather and stuff seemed easier than facing it. They'd taken nearly an hour finding it, a place that matched all the criteria Rose had mentioned, and still, they couldn't be sure. City noises echoed from somewhere in the distance and a faint smell of hotdogs from the adjacent road filled their nostrils, almost causing them to forget why they were here. To face unknown kidnappers and save Rose. Oh, _and_ the Doctor…

"Are you scared?" Raj asked, voice squeaky.

"No of course not," Leonard tried to sound convincing, but if anyone noticed his death-grip around his torch, they'd know otherwise. He didn't like the idea of not calling the cops, it seemed surreal that Rose expected them to handle the situation _alone_. But if they did, they'd be heroes… Real live _heroes_!

"What are you smiling about?" Raj whined, sending nervous glances in every direction as if to check for escape routes.

Leonard mumbled that he hadn't smiled at anything, and if they could just get this over with. Apparently they couldn't, because Raj insisted on stretching before they went inside. Part of the 'always be prepared motto' he'd acquired in the last half an hour.

"What number would you say you were in..?" Leonard had called Rose, hating to ask. It ruined every heroic-entrance scenario he'd played out in his head, but he couldn't very well stumble in on an unsuspecting family either. Rose took a while to answer.

"Oh yeah, no problem, it's 13A," she said.

"Really? That's-"

"_No, _idiot! How would I know what _house number_ I'm in if I don't know _where_ I am!" She said the words in one breath, voice becoming shrill in the end. She sucked in a deep breath, calming herself. "Sorry Leonard. I don't know which number I'm in. Sorry I lashed out, I-" her sentence trailed off. Leonard understood.

"That's okay, Rose, you've been kidnapped. I'll just… Find it, okay?" He hung up. Both guys awkwardly watched him as he ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated move.

"Dude…" Howard broke the silence. "There's a creepy car parked in front of that house," he pointed towards a car with tinted windows. The _only_ car on the street.

"Yeah dude," Raj continued. "You could've avoided that whole phone-call."

Leonard shot them a death-glare. Heroic entrance _ruined_.

**Agaclix**

Sheldon and Penny had been spying on the cult for at least half an hour. They didn't really see anything conspicuous, just a large group chanting, some whispering. Sheldon suspected there were others, someone destroying the air, causing the plate to sink. After all, that was why they were there. It still puzzled Sheldon how he'd ended up in these situations, he hated drama, always had. His eyeballs rolled as far as they could, secretly glancing at Penny without turning his head. Her eyes sparkled as she peered out. Was she _enjoying_ this? A subtle smile crept onto his face. She'd be the death of him…

"Uh, Sheldon," Penny started. "About earlier… I don't know what got over me, I'm sorry, I guess-" A half muffled scream escaped her lips, former sentence forgotten. It all happened at once, Sheldon wouldn't be able to explain it if he tried. As he looked at Penny, two blue hands covered her mouth, and he felt two creep over his own mouth. In a fit of panicked rage, he lunged out after his perpetrator, loud crack as his fists made contact. Escaping his capture, he peered at Penny, seeing a wet cloth being held to her nose. Her eyes found his, struggling to keep focus. "Shhhheelldon." She managed to say, voice groggy. As her eyelids closed, Sheldon was filled with a new wave of rage, and he snapped.

**(Some time after)**

Sight blurry, mind foggy. Sheldon's eyelids battered open. Dry mouth, a taste of-mud? _Memory_. They had Penny! He managed to get up in less than a second, head rush bringing him back down. And there he lay, alone, and in a pool of mud. A weak, defeated tear heated his cheek as it slowly made its way down his face. They'd poisoned Penny with some kind of sedative. He'd tried to save her, tried to fight them, but it was no use. In the end he'd run away life some selfish coward. Which is exactly what he felt like now.

Looking up at the sky and seeing the foreign sets of stars, Sheldon knew that he couldn't give up. He'd die if that meant he'd see his own stars again. Get home safely. _Home_. The word sounded funny, even in his mind. But home wasn't without Penny. He couldn't imagine _not_ having a perky, happy neighbour. He didn't want to. All he knew, was that he needed to come up with a plan, all by himself. Save the dream of getting home for both him and Penny.

But _how_? The question roamed in his mind, he hardly even noticed the mud surrounding him.

**Pasadena**

Howard clutched his mother's baseball-bat tightly in his hand, ready to leap at anything breathing. His heart felt like it was going to pop at any minute, and he could imagine his snickers bar melting in his pocket. The silence made every footstep seem like a drumbeat, every creaking stair a raging thunder. –Okay, maybe _thunder_ was a bit exaggerated, but Howard really didn't like the silence. As if it was _listening_. Or something…

"Uhm, it's kind of quiet," Raj startled Howard.

"Shut up Raj," he hissed, grimacing at his imbecilic friend. It was one thing to think, another to actually think you could possibly do something about it.

Leonard gave the both of them a pointed look saying, '_shut up'_ very effectively. They'd reached the door to the apartment. A dim light shone through the subtle gap under the door. Somebody was there. Howard sucked in air. No time to be a coward, he told himself. Make momma proud.

Leonard mouthed, _1,2,3_ –and then he opened the door, quietly as possible. Peering inside, he saw an empty hall. As the three of them snuck across the floor without creaking, they began to hear voices. A woman was talking, tone creepy. It came from the adjacent room, and Raj peeked through the door knob hole.

"I see the Doctor and some fat woman," he said. "_She_ kidnapped _him_?" he didn't chuckle, that would have been too loud, so he settled for a wide grin.

A loud cough gave away the presence of a 4th person in the hall. They all turned, staring into the eyes of a tall, muscular guy. Raj mouthed an 'O' just before the guy got a hold of Leonard and threw him towards the wall with a loud bang. Raj didn't really know what came over him, how he became so brave. But the second he saw Leonard hit the wall, he charged. He leaped at the guy, hugging his waist as they both went down. As they both lay there, Howard realised his position. Both his friends were down, and he had the one thing none of them had. A bat. Holding it in a warning position, he stared at the guy, trying not to shake.

"If you try anything, I swear I'll hit you!" He yelled, not sure his threat was genuine. Could he really hit someone with a bat? What if he killed the guy… The guy just lay there, glancing around at Raj and Leonard, both of which were on their feet again. He was outnumbered, and he knew it.

"M-my name's Simon," he started. "That woman in there, she paid me good money to be her bodyguard. But I didn't sign up for no guys with bats," he scrambled to his feet, finding the door, and disappearing down the stairs. Howard could have wacked him, but he seemed sincere when he said he didn't want to get involved further. He was about to ask the others for their opinion when the fat woman barged into the hall.

"Well, well, well… A cute little rescue team," she said, sharp sarcasm in voice. "I don't know what you expected to accomplish, -SIIMOOON!" She startled all three guys as she suddenly shouted for her guard. Howard hoped it was the guy who just left, but he still clutched his bat tightly, just in case. Nothing happened, though, and as soon as the woman realised that, she turned her head sharply.

"You may not know this," she started. "But when a Rexicoricophalipatorian feels threatened, she can can-" the rest of her sentence became a blur, because as she said it, her hand rose dramatically, and in the shock of it all, Howard swung his bat as hard as he knew how to. His hand hurt as the bat hit, and the woman tumbled over. Howard stood there, not believing what he just did. First a couple of seconds later, when he snapped out of it, he realised Raj and Leonard had gone into the room the woman had come from. He stumbled after them.

The Doctor was bound and gagged to a chair, Raj was working on one of the knots.

"I'll go find Rose," Leonard said.

**Agaclix**

They didn't hide the sedative quite as well as Sheldon had expected. He was almost disappointed in the blue creatures when he found it the first place he looked. In the shed. He it didn't say which kind of sedative, but anything strong enough to knock out Penny could certainly knock out those damned dwarves.

He snuck towards the smell of food. He found it not long after, along with one of the blue dwarves. It was a female, minding her own business, stirring the soup. Sheldon had calculated problems like these, he knew what to do. Nevertheless, he felt stupid doing it…

He prepared himself, imitating the voice of a dwarf. "FIREEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled, putting the best panicked voice into it he could. "IN THE KITCHEEEN, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

The plan wasn't good, but it was good enough for the confused lady to run out of the kitchen long enough for Sheldon to make his move. He hurried into the kitchen and poured the bottle's content into the soup. The sound of the dwarf's footsteps came closer, and the exit was blocked. Sheldon frantically searched the place for hide-outs. In the last moment, he hid behind the door, _hoping_ that she wouldn't see him. She resumed stirring the soup, muttering to herself about false fire-drills. Sheldon tiptoed out from behind the door, and slowly crept out the exit. The female dwarf kept muttering to herself, and luckily didn't notice a thing.

As Sheldon was out, he found a comfortable spot from which he could see his plan take effect. He just had to wait for dinner-time.

**Pasadena**

"I love you _so_ much!" Rose exclaimed, hugging all three guys once again. They were free! The Slitheen was wanted for several murders, so calling the police anonymously, telling them where she was, really wasn't hard. But they were _free_! Rose couldn't believe it. But the Doctor didn't seem as happy. A dark cloud of nerve-wreck washed over her, but she kept it at bay, still ecstatic to be back.

They said their goodbyes to the guys and went into 4B, to get some rest after what they'd been through. It was late, and it would only be a couple of hours before sunrise. Rose yawned contentedly as she slipped into PJs, brushing her teeth and removing her make-up. The Doctor merely sat on the sofa, completely still. She tried her best to ignore the obvious tension, but it kept nagging her and draining her energy. At last she sat down beside him, looking into his deep eyes.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was only above a whisper, it sounded way more vulnerable than she intended it to. She bit her lip, awaiting answer.

"I-," The Doctor swallowed hard. "I can't see you anymore." He finished. Rose was tempted to shout at him. _ELABORATE PLEASE! WHAT THE HELL, YOU SEEMED SO HAPPY?_ But she didn't. She just stared at him, eyes prickling with tears.

"That's not funny," she said instead, laughing at herself despite the situation. Tears had left her eyes now, and swam soundlessly down her cheek. She hated herself for being so weak. He'd told her it couldn't work, she'd known it would end.

"I don't d-" his jaw shut. "I've been using you. I don't love you." His eyes glistened, as he quickly stood up and made his way to the door.

The door slammed.

* * *

**Every story has its ups and downs, keep reading**

And** review**


	19. Take the Fall for me

**Pasadena**

Rose didn't know how long she just sat there. A minute? An hour? She just stared at the door. Couldn't believe what he'd just said. The words kept repeating themselves. _"I've been using you. I don't love you."_

Knock, knock, knock.

Rose ignored the head rush as she almost ran towards the door. Had he come back? Would he apologise? On the other side of the door stood Amy and Bernadette. Amy had a bottle of wine in her hand, and Bernadette had chocolate. Oh.

"Hey Rosie," Amy said. "We heard what happened, are you okay?" She sounded so concerned, Rose felt like hugging her and reassuring her she was okay. But how can you reassure someone of something that's not true?

"Yeah," Bernadette chimed in. "Being kidnapped must be pretty freaky. Leonard told me they locked you in a dark room."

Oh. They came because of the kidnapping. Rose had almost forgotten that completely. Rose didn't know what to answer.

"Yeah," she started. "But-" she looked at the two girls. These kind, sweet girls, overwhelming Rose with thankfulness. She felt so much in these moments. Anger, confusion, sorrow, hurt, embarrassment and thankfulness. Rose hid behind her hands as she felt tears prickle in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but as soon as one had left the eye, another took its place. She began hulking soon after, and she felt like the biggest fool alive.

"Honey," she felt arms wrap around her, guiding her to the sofa. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Chocolate?"

"Uhm, yeah, that'd be good." She mumbled. "Thanks y'guys."

**(A couple of glasses later)**

"More wine?" Bernadette asked, already filling her own glass. It was good talking to someone about everything. It was even _better_ talking to girls. It had been such a long time since Rose had had a girls night.

"Hit me," she chuckled.

They'd talked it all through, from the beginning to the end. She'd told them about the kidnapping as well. Rose had covered the time travelling bit with 'travelling'. Just around the world, going on adventures. She didn't focus on the stories as much as on the romance between her and the Doctor. That was, after all, what they were focusing on. The girls had been very quiet, and Rose had cried. But after the first glass of wine, the conversation had turned, and they'd ended on the floor, laughing. It was a great distraction and Rose didn't care about the rest of the world.

"And then-" Rose couldn't end the sentence, she began laughing hysterically. "And then they just came off!" All of the girls laughed until their bellies hurt, and then they laughed some more. "Of course," Rose continued. "That was before he-" the words trailed off. Rose didn't want to end that sentence. _Of course that was before he left me_.

"Rose?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"The words he said. He couldn't have meant them." Amy continued. "I saw the way he looked at you when we were at the restaurant. The look of a man madly in love. I just can't believe that's the same man who said those things."

"Really?" Rose didn't want to seem so hopeful, but she couldn't help it. She _had_ thought about the Doctor's words, and prayed he hadn't meant it. It felt so good to have others doubt it as well.

"Yeah! _I_ even saw it," Bernadette smiled. "You guys remind me of me and Howard when we are in bed alone. That's when we're happiest."

"What she means is," Amy continued, trying steer away from the picture of Bernadette and Howard in bed. "We did _not_ see this coming."

Rose nodded. "I know I felt like he loved me, but…"

"No buts Rose, we've heard all the wonderful things he's done for you-"

"and _to_ you," Amy smirked.

"The point is," Bernadette continued, "I don't think he said it to hurt you." This time it was her time to smirk.

"Care to elaborate?" Rose took a sip of her wine, not taking her eyes off of Bernadette.

"I think he did it to _protect_ you."

"From what?" Amy asked, gesturing wildly with her hands. Rose noted that Amy didn't handle her liquor as

well as Bernadette and herself.

"Rose said herself that he had told her before it wouldn't work. Maybe he didn't want to drag it out and cause her hurt. Why it couldn't work, I don't know. Rose, you were a bit vague when you explained-"

"yeah Rose, why couldn't it work?"

Even drunk Rose could hear the alarm bells in Amy's question. Should she tell them? Get it over with? Why not? It wasn't like she was worried _the Doctor_ would come after her.

"Because he's an alien." She swallowed. "A timelord."

**Agaclix**

One by one the blue dwarves fell asleep. It looked almost comical as they yawned simultaneously. Sheldon was hiding behind a shed, but he had a good view, and when the last one of the damned worm praisers was asleep, he leapt out and went into action. Now that he had the whole bunch dozed out, he just needed to find Penny. This was as far as he'd planned. From now on, it was manually.

The area in which they ate was right in front of a tall building, so Sheldon snuck inside. The hall was dark, and Sheldon had to squint his eyes to see anything at all. Why did they dim the lights so much? It made Sheldon nervous, and he found himself wondering how well the sedative would work. Where was Penny's sarcastic comment when he needed it? The hall split into two hallways, and Sheldon had to, despite his genius mind, do 'enie menie miney mo'. He chose the right one in the end, hating the 50% chance of not finding her.

The lighting became even dimmer, and the walls shrunk around him. Even the ceiling seemed to lower, and Sheldon had to bow his head. Admittedly, he began understanding where the claustrophobic people came from. But he had to keep going, no matter how much he dreaded it. Penny could be at the end of the tunnel, and he wouldn't be able to bear it if he turned his back to that. To _her_. What? Hearing his own thoughts, he realised how sugar sweet it sounded. He would have none of that! He continued going because he was a strong _man_. A hero! YES!

The hallway became a room, and a light finally allowed him to see well. The room consisted of… cages? Sheldon saw a dwarf sit in a cell looking room, very small in size. This was where they kept the prisoners! He increased his pace, heart fluttering as he searched the cells. All filled with…blue dwarves. No Penny.

"Pssst, idiot!" A familiar voice whispered behind him. He turned to see Penny in a cell by the other wall. He felt stupid for not noticing them. But it didn't matter. His heart felt like it stopped for a few seconds, even though he knew it hadn't. He was simply so shocked. And other things?

He walked towards the cage, eyes still on Penny. She stood up as well, walking towards the grid. As Sheldon reached the grid as well, he looked into Penny's deep green eyes. They were happy even though her face seemed serious. Did he look serious as well? His hands flew down towards the lock and he tried opening it, completely forgetting he didn't have a key. _What the hell, Sheldon?_

"Darn," he said, the frustration not quite reaching his voice. "That could have been the best rescue."

"It was," Penny said, subtle smile on her-in her eyes? Her lips weren't smiling, they were serious.

Sheldon looked at those lips. They seemed so soft… How would it feel to kiss those lips, to kiss _Penny_? He didn't stop himself thinking this time, he couldn't. Penny was too close and the overwhelming need to kiss her, just to try. Sheldon leaned in, and kissed her between the bars. They're lips barely touched, it felt so sensual, and Sheldon lost all contact to his brain. He'd closed his eyes now, leaning in for another kiss, this time harder, more _rough_. Sheldon automatically reached out to pull Penny closer, but that's when he realised the bars keeping them apart. _Bars_, right, snap back to reality, Sheldon!

"Uhhmpf," he mumbled, pulling away from a confused Penny with dilated pupils. "We've got to get you out of here."

"Oh, yeah…" Penny quickly came to herself, nervously fiddling with her hair.

Sheldon couldn't find a key, but he did realise the metal wasn't as strong as usual. These creatures must be quite weak compared to humans. He felt like a hero, pulling the lock apart with his bare hands. Sheldon pulled Penny towards the exit, but she stopped him.

"You don't understand," she said. "There are only 2 wormpraisers."

"Penny that's hokum I saw way more-"

"That's because they don't have a choice. The wormpraisers have their family." Penny gestured wildly towards the other cages, the ones filled with blue dwarves. Sheldon _had _wondered… "Sheldon," Penny continued. "We need to save them. It's the only way we can stop this."

Sheldon opened the others locks whilst Penny explained. The dwarves mumbled sincere thank yous, and swore they'd help finish this. The two behind this were said to be in the same building as they were. Sheldon thanked the lord he'd chosen the right hallway.

Penny and Sheldon and the rest of the blue dwarves, because they were quite many, snuck into the other hallway, the one leading to the wormpraisers. The _real_ ones. Two guards stood in front of a door, and they were just about to charge when one of them stopped.

"Phyal?" He asked, already tearing up. One of the blue dwarves stepped out of the crowd and met the guard with a big embrace. The other guard saw his family member soon after, and they quickly joined in on Sheldon's and Penny's side. They had all been blackmailed into joining the wormpraisers, because if they didn't, a family member would die. Sheldon wondered how many had chosen that option.

They opened the door to the office, and the two scumbags sat behind the desk, smirking. But as the room filled up, their smiles faltered. They couldn't fight 30 people/dwarves, and they knew it.

Soon Penny and Sheldon were sitting in that same caravan, on their way back to the plate on which the Tardis was on. The two criminals had been arrested, and all families had been united.

Sheldon still didn't know what came over him, but he suspected it had something to do with the sedatives.

**Pasadena**

"You're gonna have to repeat that, sweetie," Amy said.

"I already told you three times!" Rose said. "If you don't believe me, that's-"

"Mm!" Bernadette muffled behind the glass of wine she was drinking. "Of course we do!" She exclaimed, putting the glass on the table. "It just sounds so…so-"

"Outta this world," Amy finished.

"That's the one," Bernadette smirked at Amy.

Rose sighed. "I know. It took me a while to understand as well," _not really_. "I just had to tell you."

"But why didn't you tell us from the start? Why the secrecy?" Amy stuffed herself with another piece of chocolate.

"It's not exactly easy telling someone that aliens are real, that an alien will be their neighbour, and that two people they care about have gone travelling in the universe in a time-travelling-spaceship. Not to mention that they might never come back!"

"I still can't believe it…" Bernadette said again. "But that proves it."

"Proves what?"

"That he _loves_ you!" Amy shook her head. "You are blind, girl, what would you do without us?!"

"Ugh-"

"Rose…" Bernadette shook her head. "Think about it, he risked his life for you several times, the reasons he said you couldn't be together, was because _you_ deserved a better life, and finally, he loved you enough to let you go. He did it quick and painful, and that might've been wrong of him, but I don't think he could bear it any other way. He knew what was best for you, so he took the role of the jerk, to make you happy. Does any of that make sense?"

"Aye, sister," Amy said, holding up her glass of wine as a gesture. It was almost empty. "Besides," she continued. "I saw the way he looked at you."

"So, should I go after him?" Rose asked.

"_No_!" they both exclaimed, Amy dragging it out a bit more than Bernadette.

"The reasons he said are _good_ reasons. You can't date an _alien_! You'll grow old while he stays the same." Bernadette took Rose's hand, comforting her.

Rose shook her head. "I don't care. He can't survive alone. I would sacrifice my own life, just to be there and hold his hand." She looked at the two girls. "Am I crazy?" she asked.

"Yes," Bernadette said. "But that's what love is, isn't it? Being crazy?"

"Sure is," Amy chimed in. "Me and Leonard are like hot fire in a volcano."

"You and-_What?!_" –Bernadette

Amy's eyes widened as she realised that not everyone in the room knew about her and Leonard.

"Oh well, might as well tell you." She sighed. "Me and Leonard have been at it-"

"Amy!" Rose chuckled.

"-for a while now. He just makes me _feel_, and it's really beautiful." She giggled. "And I'm not a virgin anymore!"

The girls laughed. Not anymore wine for Amy, Rose noted.

"But ehm… If I choose a life with the Doctor, will you support me?" Rose asked as the chuckles had settled.

Bernadette and Amy looked at each other. Then Amy turned to Rose.

"Go get him, tiger," she said.

* * *

**What do you think? Haven't had a lot of feedback lately, and I'd like to get it back! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
